What Are You Fighting For?
by LitaWheeler1119
Summary: When Lita takes her sister's place at Alfea, she's put into dangerous situations and a pretty bad love triangle. Is she fighting for nothing or is it worth dying for in the end? The First of the Series. Sequel - Still Worth Fighting For. Disclaimer - I Only Own Lita and her Weirdness.
1. Prologue

I couldn't help but analyze the others.

The red head wasn't even a red head, her hair was more orange than red. Her eyes were bright blue compared to my emerald green ones. She loved the color blue I assume because that's the only color she's wearing other than the small amount of yellow on her shirt. To be completely honest, it kind of freaked me out.

The blonde one was obviously the most annoying. She has those stupid spiky bangs that everyone else has, ugliest thing I think. Her eyes were a golden yellow color that could be pretty, if they were someone else's eyes. Her attitude made everything ugly on her, especially her mismatched outfit and the 'I'm the daughter of Aphrodite' look.

The brunette girl was the prettiest. Her hair was flowing and looked the most natural out of everyone. Besides, she actually matched and didn't have a horrible attitude like the others. She actually introduced herself like a warm person instead of standing there like I nimrod and a snob.

The girl in purple had a weird obsession with the color. Her short hair was magenta, the color was so weird and I couldn't tell if it was natural or not, but I was still undecided if I liked it.

I guess there was supposed to be another girl rooming with us but she hadn't made an appearance yet.

…

Sky asked Bloom to dance so she walks off and I walk around looking for a cute boy to talk to, knowing I'm still being watched and knowing that even after all the rude comments, I still want to talk to him.

I've had my eye on him for a while. He's brooding on the wall with girls surrounding him but he doesn't pay attention to them one bit.

I'm not usually into the brooding type, but he's cute as can be. I don't care if he isn't magical, I just want him to be mine and I don't care what anyone says. They can disagree all they want but I'm going to get him.

…

All in a day's work, right? Fighting evil in any way you can, having a dance, meeting a boy… Kind of meeting. All on your first day at a new school. I can't wait for the rest of the year. So many challenges. Fighting those nasty witches, getting a boy to like you, finding out more about yourself, making friends, passing classes, finding out when you're going to take the throne.

This thinking is giving me a headache. Goodnight.


	2. Finding What You're Fighting For

I woke up that morning with sleep hovering over my eyes and fog clouding my head. I wish that last part was metaphorical. My sister was standing in my door way when my alarm went off. "Get up sleeping princess." She said sadistically. That sounds mean but it's true. "I'm leaving today and I don't want you to be late for your first day at Alfea so get your lazy ass up and moving." She said that as the cloud above my head started to pour raindrops on my now wide awake face.

"Bitch!" I yelled after her as I slammed the door to my room so I could make sure I had everything to leave.

…

I got to Alfea after being dropped off in the woods. I wasn't dropped off exactly but I didn't want anyone to see me teleport because then they may get a clue of who I am, considering I was supposed to have the power of water. Keeping my power a secret was going to be difficult this time.

I walked up behind a blonde girl and her red headed friend. I really hope they don't think they're whispering because I could hear them from the moment I stepped onto Alfea grounds. I could hear every word they were saying and I could call bullshit on all of it. I couldn't call them out because someone would have to call me out. No one was ever privileged enough to see Princess Varanda so someone would know something was up if I said I did.

I hate my sister with a passion sometimes but I do have to thank her for being kind enough this one time to let me take her spot.

I couldn't blow it though. No one could know I wasn't my sister. I didn't want friends because they would end up finding out but maybe one or two wouldn't hurt. Besides, No one could know that I had my Enchantix. It was never recorded in history that a fairy with her Enchantix could ever change back into her old Winx form. I know, I looked, because I could.

The old woman talking attendance of the girls started at the blonde girl with an obviously repulsed look before talking to her like she was a child about being expelled or something. They told their quick white lie and scurried off before I gave my sister's name to the lady.

Once everyone was inside and accounted for, for the most part at least, the headmistress started talking to us. She began her 'rules of Alfea' speech.

"Students must follow all the rules in the code of behavior." She started. _Well, yes,_ I thought, _because without that rule, all other rules are irrelevant_. "No unauthorized magic. And never associate with the witches of Cloud Tower." She ended her speech. I would think there isn't a punishment for the last rule because if you weren't cool with any of the witches, then they would punish you for the headmistress.

She led us inside and continued her annoying speech that I wasn't listening to but the blonde girl was reciting word for word. _I bet she's been here more than twice_. I laughed to myself. "Be the best you can be." Was the last thing I heard and it made me think of this line from this old movie I watched while I was on Earth for a short period of time, I wish I remembered it.

We all walked in the directions of our dorms and I knew where mine was but I followed the two girls from earlier and with my amazing luck, I was rooming with them. The red head was definitely a newbie; she had to ask what Winx was.

They stopped in front of the dorm that was also mine. They open the door and walk in, _lucky ducky me_, I thought. I looked at the ceiling in fondness as I heard one of them saying they had a single room. I had my own room too, but if they were together, I'd be in hell.

I walked into the room a few seconds later and a brunette girl walked out, followed by a magenta haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Flora." The brunette said. The magenta haired girl waved. Blondie looked like she was going to throw a tantrum, probably because of my outfit.

I had to look at them and soak everything in, as my sister would say. She has an obsession with water because that's her power. I don't have an obsession with my power so why should she have one with hers? I'll never know.

The red head wasn't even a red head, her hair was more orange than red. Her eyes were bright blue compared to my emerald green ones. She loved the color blue I assume because that's the only color she's wearing other than the small amount of yellow on her shirt. To be completely honest, it kind of freaked me out.

The blonde one was obviously the most annoying. She has those stupid spiky bangs that everyone else has, ugliest thing I think. Her eyes were a golden yellow color that could be pretty, if they were someone else's eyes. Her attitude made everything ugly on her, especially her mismatched outfit and the 'I'm the daughter of Aphrodite' look.

The brunette girl was the prettiest. Her hair was flowing and looked the most natural out of everyone. Besides, she actually matched and didn't have a horrible attitude like the others. She actually introduced herself like a warm person instead of standing there like I nimrod and a snob.

The girl in purple had a weird obsession with the color. Her short hair was magenta, the color was so weird and I couldn't tell if it was natural or not, but I was still undecided if I liked it.

I guess there was supposed to be another girl rooming with us but she hadn't made an appearance yet.

I lied, but it was definitely unintentional considering as soon as that thought processed itself into my head, she happened to walk in. I turned around to look at her and I did not like the resemblance I saw.

I frowned as I looked at her blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in pigtails that did nothing for her face. Her half shirt was red and only had one sleeve. Her jeans were loose enough to see her pink underwear to come out of the top. Sadly, we looked almost identical.

My half shirt had both sleeves and it was deep green but my jeans were somewhere between fitted and loose but you could still see my deep green underwear sticking out from the top.

Our hair was different though, thankfully. Her hair was short and blue. Mine was long and a fiery wave of red in a side pony tail. I looked at the other girls and they seemed to be staring incredibly at both of us. I don't think they've seen two people dress so similarly that have never even met each other before. I couldn't blame them, I haven't either.

"Hi, I'm Stella!" The blonde girl said.

"Didn't you blow up the potions lab last year?" Magenta asked and Stella nodded. The blue haired girl spoke up next.

"Can you warn us before you blow up anything?" She laughed and so did everyone else excluding me considering I would love to see something blow up.

"What's your name?" The brunette asked. I hesitated, I want to use my real name and not some fake one, even though it wasn't a fake name, just not mine.

"My name is Mina." I waved. "Most people call me Lita for some reason." I laughed awkwardly. _Real smooth, just give them your name._

"And I haven't introduced myself yet but I'm Musa."

"No offense, but I've never been around a lot of people so I have a hard time remembering people so if I mess your names up, forgive me." I smiled at them as they all nodded and went back to what they were doing. I didn't even catch all of their names but id figure it out soon enough and I couldn't wait. That was a bunch of bull shit sarcasm by the way, in case you couldn't tell. I think you could though.

…

Little miss perfect sunshine queen wanted some weird pizza that you could only get in downtown Magix so we hopped on a bus and took a jolly old trip down memory lane. It was memory lane for me because I went to downtown Magix one time, to the exact pizza place with my father.

We got there and the blue obsessed girl, I didn't actually catch her name, started talking nonsense. "I expected dragons, rainbows, unicorns, giants, and flying brooms." Did she really think this was a fairy tale land? No can do honeybunches. This girl's imagination is unstoppable. I really need to go shopping.

I just didn't want to go shopping with them. "My friend wanted me to pick her up something so I'll meet up with you later." I waved at them, not waiting for their reply.

…

I got done shopping and headed back to Alfea. I ended up waiting there for a few hours and no one came through the door. I got EXTREMELY bored so I walked around the school grounds for a few minutes before pulling out my phone.

It rang twice before my savior answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Were you sleeping?" I asked.

"No, but I sure have missed you. This is the first time we've talked since I left."

"Well, I'm at Alfea now and I know it's after hours but I figured a few video games and then I'd be on my way, how's that sound?" I asked. He doesn't need to know I missed him just as much as he missed me.

"That sounds good. Have fun getting passed security." He laughed. "You light up like a glow stick during the night." I laughed.

"I'll be fine. Are you going to send me the direction of your room from the outside?" I asked impatiently.

"Timmy's already doing it."

"Be there in a few." I said before I hung up.

…

With OTHERS ~

The five girls are sneaking back into Alfea when Bloom wants to tell Faragonda who she really is.

"Do you know what time it is?" Faragonda asked, stopping the girls. "We were worried about you."

"We're sorry." Flora started to say before Griselda cut her off.

"I want to know what Miss Varanda wants to tell Miss Faragonda." Griselda said, sticking her face in Bloom's face.

"Well, you see, I'm not really princess Varanda. My name is Bloom and I come from Earth"

"I'm definitely upset with all of you breaking so many rules, especially you." She pointed at Bloom.

"Let them go, Griselda. They've probably had a long day. Go off to bed." They all thank Faragonda and walk off. "I haven't heard of a fairy coming from Earth in the longest time." Faragonda told Griselda and she nodded in agreement.

…

The girls opened the door to their dorm and found six shopping bags sitting on the ground.

"Look how cute!" Stella said, picking up two of the bags, looking at the designs on them.

"They have cards on the sides." Bloom said, picking up a blue one. "This one is for me." She opened it and saw a bunch of green and teal clothes sitting neatly in a small box. _HELLO! I would not buy her more blue clothes if my life depended on it._

Stella put down one of the bags and opened the orange one that had her name on the side. She searched through the makeup kit, hair products and jewelry. Musa's red bag had old records and new CD's. The note on the inside said, "I hope you don't mind, I already put the record player in your room. –Mina."

Tecna's purple bag had the latest gadgets tucked inside and Flora's pink bag had plant seeds and plant holders. Vases, pots and stuff like that.

"This last bag must be hers," Stella said, picking up a green and yellow bag and opening it. "That's sad, there's only a card in here." She read it out loud.

"I figured you'd wanna see what I got too, but I didn't get anything worth seeing so all of it is put away and the rest is from me to you. Enjoy! Love," Stella paused. "There's a scratch mark and then Mina." She finished.

"She probably wrote down her nickname and thought we wouldn't remember it so she scribbled it out." Flora stated, trying to come up with an idea about the scratched out word.

"That seems logical." Tecna agreed with Flora. "But where is she?"

"You all are dopes." Musa said, taking the card from Stella and reading from the back. "P.s. I know it's after hours, but I had to go see my old friend. I'll be back before anyone else notices I'm gone."

…

I was flying through the forest in my Enchantix form to Red Fountain. I followed every single one of Timmy's directions and I could barely understand him with his big word lingo. "This boy is confusing me." I mumbled to myself. "I swear if I don't find it in the next five minutes, I'm going to kill someone."

I looked up and saw Brandon (A/N; in my story, If I say Brandon when no one is talking, It's the brunette and the same goes for Sky as the blonde.) standing on his balcony watching me. I smirked to myself and flew up and stopped my Enchantix form before anyone else in his dorm room saw.

"Hey Brandon." He roomed with Sky and we were the only three that knew about their switched identities so I had to be careful when I said their names. "You know what I just realized?" I asked him.

"What?"

"There are so many people lying about their identities this year. I'm pretending to be my sister. You two are pretending to be each other. And that one red head in my room is lying about being Princess Varanda."

"Glad to know." He said sarcastically before walking towards me and giving me a hug. "I missed you." Sky walked over to us and hugged with us.

"I missed you too." Sky said. There was a knock at the door and they both looked at me before I ducked behind the bed. The door opened and I heard two people mumbling to each other before they started talking to Sky and Brandon.

"Are you two finally admitting to being in love?" One of them asked. He had a deep, angelically hard voice that sent chills up my spine.

"No!" They said together.

"That means yes, unless that pixie girl that was flying around the building earlier decided to drop in and have some fun with you both." He laughed and so did the boy next to him.

"That's disgusting." I said from my hiding spot, not realizing how loud it was. I could feel the bed behind me move and a tug on my hair sent me into the air. I whipped around and came face to face with one of the sexiest guys you'd ever hope to see. He had a sly smirk on his face that I would love to wipe off with the back of my hand if it wasn't so delightful looking.

"I guess I was right." He chuckled.

"I'm definitely not here for that nasty shit that you find so kinky." He laughed and winked before walking out of the room. The other boy followed him.

"Does he always act like that?" I asked Brandon and Sky.

"He was kidding you know." He laughed. "There wasn't a need to jump at him like that."

"I didn't jump AT him. He pulled at my hair." I replied slyly trying to not let them know that I thoroughly enjoyed the encounter I just had.

"How about some video games and pizza?" Brandon asked and I smiled at his gesture. "We can invite those two back in here and let them get their asses handed to them by you."

"That sounds wonderful," I said. "Anything to let them know I'm always better." I smiled and shrugged as they laughed. It was only eleven so when I got home around two, I had been gone for about three hours and I played video games the whole time, kicking ALL of their asses, except for Timmy. He was pretty good, so good in fact the others didn't even know how well until he beat me. My eyes were strained and I had a small headache coming on but I could just lay there for a while the thoughts of the last couple of hours replayed in my head.

Riven was his name. He struck something in me that not even Brandon had done when we were betrothed. No one has done this. But to know if I did the same, was a hard task and unlikely for the most part.

…

I woke up after six hours of sleep and I can guarantee I had the worst migraine you could ever think of. No magic or human medicine would work. I walked to my first class, which was Metamorphosis with Professor Wizgiz, and I got to see him do a little demonstration on changing appearance.

He changed himself into Griselda. His looks were identical to hers and so was his voice which did give me chills, but not the good kind like Riven. I shook my head to get those thoughts out, but they wouldn't leave.

"Don't worry; I'm not really the Queen of Detention." Thank god, one is enough. But thinking of how much fun it would have been if she actually walked in to the class at that exact moment made me giggle along with everyone else.

"Now, change the color of your hair." He said before giving us the spell and letting us do our own thing. I watched everyone else for a few minutes and made comments to myself on what color I wanted to try because I knew I could do it, but I wanted to do it more than once.

I love my deep red hair but I sort of always wondered what it would look like blonde or blue, maybe black. I tried the blonde first. I admit this this one time. I looked HIDEOUS, never again would I do that. I gaped at how ugly I looked. "STELLA!" I yelled. "How can you manage to keep yourself sane with this color and not look completely and horribly treacherous?" I asked as I looked at myself, unable to walk away. Everyone laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Miss Forehead." I said as I changed my hair to a black color. It was exquisite. I loved the color on me. I knew what color to do now if I ever needed to go undercover for something. I looked at the girl that changed her hair from brown to blue. "That shade of blue is cute though. Let's see, shall we?" I turned my hair her shade of blue, which looked definitely fine as well. "I like it on me better. Oh well, I won't take all the blue glory," I laughed. "I like my red too much, it's my thing." I giggled again before changing it back to its natural color.

I turned to look at Stella as her hair was changing back to blonde and I looked over at Bloom who didn't change hers at all. "What a shame." I mumbled to myself while still smiling.

…

The walls in the dorm were thin and I could not stand being able to hear Bloom and Stella talk about class.

"I was the only one that didn't change their hair."

"You just need practice then in no time at all, you'll have your fairy wings." Stella said, trying to give Bloom a pep talk, and she wasn't doing horrible. "Just think about your best hair day and how happy it made you feel." Oh, I have GOT to see this. I thought as I jumped up from my bed and ran to Bloom and Flora's room as fast as I could.

"How's it going?" I asked as I walked through the door into Bloom's room. I stifled a laugh at Bloom's new Dragon Ball Z hairstyle.

"Stop pushing me!" Bloom yelled at us.

"It's not my fault you don't learn very well!" Stella said before walking out of the room. I had to follow her.

"I'm not trying to be mean Stella," I started as I followed her through the door to her room and shut it behind me as she lay on her bed. "But you know she's going to keep it up until she finally gets it then you won't hear the end of it for a week, max." I walked over to her closet and opened it up, looking thorough her things. "Are your clothes organized?"

"They aren't, I've been meaning to for a while now, it'll be therapeutic and easier to find clothes in the morning."  
She said, sighing.

"Why not now?" I asked. "I feel like I have OCD so I could definitely help."

"Does OCD mean you have germs?" She asked.

"No." I said. "It stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I don't have it but I mean I act like it sometimes." I said.

"Well, let's go for it. I'd love to get all of my stuff organized before the dance in two days."

"There's a dance? How do you know?" I asked.

"They have one every year." She shrugged and I shrugged with her as I started to pull everything out of her closet. I let her decide how she wanted it organized. For generously helping her, I get to choose one outfit once a week for the rest of the year that I want to wear for that day. I had to smile at her for that. I didn't think she knew what the word kindness meant.

…

The six of us are sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast and Bloom still hasn't shut the fuck up about that damn spell. I just tuned her out and thanks to Stella, I already knew about the dance so I didn't have to listen to Faragonda talk this morning. Just because I was excepting that doesn't mean I enjoy hearing prissy girls be annoying. It's a dance, not your wedding.

These girls were crazy weak. I'm not trying to put anyone down, but I am putting them down by thinking about all of the things I've done with my life that they may never accomplish.

I'm only sixteen and I have been trained in almost all martial arts combat, I could be a ninja if I wanted even if I didn't have my powers, I could even be a top secret spy, just because I'm that good. I already have my Enchantix, but no one here can know because I'm the first known fairy to still be able to change into my original winx form. Even in that form, I'm still stronger than anyone else, but that may just be because of who I am, which no one else can find out either.

…

Stella showed us her dress when we got back to the room. Apparently, she maxed out her daddy's credit card.

"I wish we could use magic to create our dresses." Flora said.

"It took me forever to find this dress." Tecna said about her crazy techno outfit.

"It's… interesting. Where'd you get it, Jupiter?" My head shot up and everyone looked at me. "Maybe Mina bought it for you. The mention of her home planet seems to have brought her back to the real world." Musa laughed and so did everyone else. I had to force out a giggle and I told them I had to go see what dresses I had in my small closet.

Okay, I did say small but trust me, I was NOT thinking it. After looking at how many closes Stella had, that was small. I had three rows to mine but no one needed to know that, right?

I picked up clothes from all over the realms. I had to find the perfect one to get someone's attention; maybe I could meet a new friend. Riven was definitely cute. _Whoa, bitch, lock that feeling down. He's an ass, need I remind you?_ I always had weird arguments in my head where I preferred to call myself a bitch more than anything. I giggled.

My first row of clothes was things I LIKED and wore constantly. My second was less like-able clothes but still trendy and used when needed. My third row was one dress from every realm, plus some. I couldn't just buy one now could I? No.

I skipped past the half shirts and faded jeans, moved them to the side and scooted the drawer of necessities away and moved the shoes and shut the door behind me and turned on the closet light. You gotta love magic for being able to hide all of this.

I started from the left of the rack and moved to the right. I had a long, floor length, bubble-gum pink, cotton material dress that ruffled at the tops of the bottom and sleeves that weren't fully attached to the top of the dress but just enough that it fell off your shoulders and stayed on your arms. Looks like a nightgown. Moving on!

The next dress was a tube top dress that was too short to really be considered a dress. It was blue with pink striped and had a pink belt. It ruffled at the bottom. _Too skanky casual. Does that make sense? I knew it did_.

The next one, oh dear, it was a short dress that went mid-thigh and it was a V-neck and it ended right between your boobs, if you had any. It was long sleeved and pink. It looks like another night gown. _Why do I have so many of these?_

The next thing I saw was yellow. I hate yellow but at the time, this was cute, it still kind of is. It's a tank top dress. The bottom ended in frills like every other dress but I remembered I have a pair of short yellow leggings that was supposed to go underneath it. Cute, but I'll keep looking. I thought as I threw the dress to the closet door for later inspection.

Next was a pink strapless dress with a slit skirt that had extra fabric going down one side to the bottom. The top of the dress was frilled and it was hideous. This is one where I have NO problem wondering, "What the hell was I thinking?" On to the next one!

The dress was purple, long and flowing, probably one of the few I owned. The top was a strap (Like Bloom's winx top.) that fitted almost nicely to my curves, as I remembered from a few years ago. Even then, I had slightly smaller curves than now so the dress would probably fit perfectly. The end of the dress ended in a mermaid style. I'll see if I can alter the length some for tonight, this isn't prom. Next!

I threw the purple dress to the door as well. I moved on and saw a deep blue dress with a strap top (Like Musa's winx top) and a glamour bottom. It was cute and blue was definitely my color but this dress fit horribly and the look wasn't much better.

The last dress I was going to look at before giving up was a sky blue dress with a corset top and a mini skirt. It was adorable to say the least. It hugged every curve and it was short but not too short for anyone to see anything I didn't want them to. It was absolutely perfect but I wasn't done looking yet, I was going to go to Magix and shop around a little before deciding fully.

…

I put those three dresses in the front of my closet for when I got back and it would be an hour or so before then because I still had to get ready which would only take like 5 minutes anyways.

I heard Bloom say she needed a dress and I got out of my closet just in time to head down to Magix with them.

Bloom looked in every shop and she couldn't find ANYHTING, I can't blame her either, neither could I. It was rather unsettling.

We told the other girls we'd meet up with them later. _She isn't bad at all when she isn't complaining._ I thought to myself.

We went our separate ways and I went to check out some of my other favorite stores.

I picked up three dresses total. One was a mini skirt dress that was deep blue that went mid-thigh and had one strap, it was cute but for another time.

The second was another emerald green dress that went to your knees and had slits up both sides right before the end of your upper thigh and it was strapless and had a deep green belt. (I have a thing for blue and green okay?)

The third, oh Stella would LOVE this. It's her designer dress that she made herself and it was the pink one with weird blue triangles on it and the fuzzy stuff at the top and bottom. I hope she knows how many weird looks I got for buying that.

…

I met up with Bloom after she was done shopping, she bought one dress that was too long and she wanted to alter it after she got back to Alfea.

"I have three dresses here if you want to borrow one." I said as we walked to the bus to go back to Alfea.

…

Back at Alfea, Bloom rushes into her room with the dress, complaining that she can't find a pair of scissors, and complaining about not being able to use magic for the simplest things. I was starting to get worried about what I should wear, I have no idea! I walked into Bloom and Flora's room and saw her looking outside her window, and notices the boys from Red Fountain entering Alfea, specifically, spotting "Brandon."

I walk over to her. "Brandon and Sky!" I said, a little too loud and they looked up and I pushed Bloom away from the window before they got a glimpse. "Oops." I said as I shrugged and she laughed at me.

(Of course, at the time, I didn't realize that Riven and Timmy saw the whole thing.)

…

I watched Bloom leave the dorms and walk out_. If she needed scissors, all she had to do was ask_. I thought looking at the pair on my dresser. I shook my head and decided to run after her.

I watched her open some random door then run away, bumping into me as she started to run away. We stood up and moved to the hallway, watching the witches.

"Who are they?" I asked. She made a hushing noise at me, silencing me until they left.

…

(I don't like this part. it's too long for its own good.) Trix sisters locate the gifts from the Red Fountain boys. Darcy uses a spell to show the Trix sisters where Stella's ring is: inside an oyster shell inside a small chest. After, Stormy opens the chest, to find eggs inside. Darcy opens one of the eggs, and little butterflies fly out. Darcy looks just adorable opening the egg, along with her little "ooh." The Trio turn the little butterfly eggs into eggs containing something that will bite them, giving the victim nausea and vomiting. "Turn the enchanted into the cursed; give them a bite to make them puke first! The eggs will hatch and snake-rats appear, and spread panic, nausea and terrible fear." They all said together.

The Trix sisters hide in some bushes outside Alfea, and look inside through a window.

We search the party area for the Trix sisters. She bumps into Sky, and he asks Bloom to dance. _Aww, how sweet? Hurry it up Red, we don't have time._ I thought to myself as I scanned the room looking for the other girls before accidentally backing up into someone. I spun around at full speed, "I'm sorry!" I said before realizing who it was. I relaxed. "Oh, never mind. Well, maybe I should be saying it more because a 'pixie' is less important. I have to go now." I said before trying to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "I didn't mean to call you a pixie. Well, I did but I didn't think it would get under your skin that bad." He smirked and I took my hand away.

"Nice attempt at an apology but I gotta go." I said before taking Bloom's arm and walking off.

We didn't have to walk far to find the girls. They're all standing off in a group towards the opposite side of the door.

"The witches cast a spell on the gifts the boys are going to give us." Bloom said, talking so fast I could barely understand what she was saying and I was standing next to her the whole time it happened.

"Okay, someone better tell me about these witches and they did say something about a snake rat." I said, finishing the end of the story for Bloom. Tecna pulled out one of the fancy gadgets I got her and looked up snake rat.

"They're creatures that cause projectile vomiting with a single bite." Tecna cringed. "That's disgusting."

"I know why they're doing this. Those witches are so jealous of us. They wish they had a chance with the Red Fountain boys." Stella said.

"That is probably true to an extent but those girls had something else on their minds. Stella they're trying to steal your ring." I said.

"We can handle it." Musa said.

"Let's get in a circle and try to counter-spell them." Stella said. The boys had already gotten out the gifts and they were starting to pass them out. "Let's make this fast."

"Let the dark magic be reversed, make the eggs like they were before they were cursed!" We all said together. It was really awkward and I did not like it but at the same time, I did, to a small extent.

One of the girls opened up the eggs and little butterflies came out. I sighed out of relief and noticing the other girls, so did they.

Brandon walked over delivers one to Stella in person, who seems unimpressed with the egg. Musa takes it from Stella and asks Flora about a spell. Stella's look of horror when Musa takes Stella's egg is absolutely priceless! Flora casts the spell on the egg. "Shmoe ron rabu."

…

Right outside, Icy is furious that some freshmen fairies counter-spelled them. Icy forms some ice vines for the sole purpose of smashing them. She also knows she needs to stay focused, that they need to steal Stella's ring.

…

In her room, Bloom's excited about having performed her first spell. _Loser._ I thought. _I really need to keep my emotions in check. One minute I hate some of them, if not most and then I don't. What is wrong with me?_ Just then, Stella's jewelry box floats away, and Bloom runs after it. The shell with 'Stella's ring' soon frees itself from the box, still floating away, and with Bloom still chasing it, and even trying a spell to have it come back:

"One, two, three, come back ring! Four, five, six, stop that thing! Boy that was pathetic."

"Bloom, what the hell are you doing?" I asked running after her.

"Getting that ring!" She said.

"Bloom! Get back here." The Trix sisters growl in anger as Bloom catches the shell, and talk about what they'll do to her.

The Trix sisters walk up to Bloom. Icy uses her ice bracelet, which basically turns the ground to ice where Bloom is standing. It doesn't affect Bloom, though. Darcy uses her heel of oblivion to form a huge crack in the ground. Stormy summons a tornado that blows Bloom into the crack, hanging on for dear life.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself. "What do I do?" I stop and look around me. "Looks like winx it is." I transformed from my normal one strap, green top and baggy faded jeans into a deep teal corseted top with a mini skirt and knee high boots. My side ponytail fell out and my hair grew and wrapped itself into pig-tails on each side of my head. "That's why I liked that one mini dress." I said to myself, realizing why I bought that blue dress.

"Oh look, another pixie, but this one seems to know how to change."

"I'm more than just a pixie you unwanted witchy skank." I said in pure hate. _Is that too far?_ I thought to myself.

"You will pay for that!" Stormy said as she made another tornado.

"You wish!" I stopped the tornado with a flick of my wrist and made lightning come down from the sky, right in front of the witches. Thunder rolled through the air, probably alerting everyone to the fight outside. "Thunderbolt!" I yelled before bringing my arms down from on top of my head, making another bolt come down from the sky.

I distracted them long enough for Bloom to get out of the hole and find her winx and change into her blue outfit. _Great, more blue_. I thought.

"You're not going to get out that easily!" Icy yelled at Bloom and I stood next to each other. The ground around us started to get cold and the ice on the ground kept us there as it rose to cover our bodies. The witches laughed and teleported away with the oyster shell.

"You should have listened to me, you know?" I said as our heads were the only thing not covered in ice.

"Why?"

"Stella's ring wasn't in there." Bloom's eyes widened.

"I didn't know."

"I know." I said as we heard voices. "Oh great, they're gonna see us stuck in the ice." I said.

Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and the four specialist boys walked up to us.

"Looks like we have pixies stuck in some ice." Riven said. I was fuming. Lightning began striking the ground. Note to other people; don't get me mad.

Everyone looked around getting scared at the sudden storm.

"Guys," Bloom said. "I think you should back up." She said trying to inch away from me even though she was clearly stuck in the ice, not going to move.

Everyone listened to her and back up a few feet. "I won't hurt you Red." I said and she nodded. I sighed and concentrated on one part of the ice that neither of us was near and looked at the sky. "Please Mina don't let your concentration fail me now."

"You're Mina though." Bloom said, confused.

"No, I'm not. I'll tell you later." I said, still looking at the sky. I closed up eyes and breathed slowly. "Red, get ready to fly." She nodded again and lightning struck the ice but it only cracked it. "You're kidding me right? That took a lot out of me already."

"You don't have to do it again." She said.

I hissed to her under my breath. "Yes, I do. I'm not going to be considered a small loser pixie." I said glaring at Riven as he smirked at me. I was getting mad again and I was always strongest when I was mad but my aim was horrible.

Lightning struck the ice again, but I missed the original spot and accidentally hit my leg and the ice cracked and I was hit with my own power. _Wow, that was painful_. Bloom and I flew up in the air and she happened to stay. I could feel the power drain out of me as the sky cleared and I could feel the warmth of my faded jeans on my legs as I fell silently to the ground.

…

I'm lying in my bed, bored out of my mind. I was TOLD to stay in bed but you know, I can't do that when I just went out and bought three new dresses. I wanted to wear that cute mid-thigh dress that I totally said was for another time. I lied; I want to wear it now.

Bloom fixes her dress with some scissors she must've found somewhere, creating an admittedly very nice dress, in that sort of' homemade style... except it is homemade this time. Bloom talks about how great the day was, finally getting her magic, and her dress. We walked down to the ball room and walked in and everyone stared at us. Including a certain maroon haired cutie.

Sky asked Bloom to dance so she walks off and I walk around looking for a cute boy to talk to, knowing I'm still being watched and knowing that even after all the rude comments, I still want to talk to him.

I've had my eye on him for a while. He's brooding on the wall with girls surrounding him but he doesn't pay attention to them one bit.

I'm not usually into the brooding type, but he's cute as can be. I don't care if he isn't magical, I just want him to be mine and I don't care what anyone says. They can disagree all they want but I'm going to get him.

…

_All in a day's work, right? Fighting evil in any way you can, having a dance, meeting a boy, even if he is mean and all on your first day at a new school. I can't wait for the rest of the year. So many challenges. Fighting those nasty witches, getting a boy to like you, finding out more about yourself, making friends, passing classes, finding out when you're going to take the throne. _

_This thinking is giving me a headache. Goodnight._


	3. How Long Can This Last?

I was absolutely tired out from that stupid battle with the witches. I was not one to get tired easy but after using all my energy to get TWO large lightning bolts AND hitting myself with one, it was safe to say it was okay to be drained.

I was working on this new way to get my energy back through my power, but it would use up all the rest of the energy I had left in me and I didn't know if I had enough to do it, which would end up being a lost cause and I'd have no power for a while.

I needed Musa's help though.

I walked into the dorm area and knocked on Musa and Tecna's door. "Come in." Someone said from the other side.

I walked in and saw Tecna on her computer talking to Timmy about some new nerdy thing. _Aww, now they need to talk about their feelings and they're all good to go._ I thought as I walked over to Musa's bed and sat on the edge, watching her tine her guitar.

"Dammit, it won't tune right." She huffed. I motioned for her to give it to me and she reluctantly handed it over. I had to ask her how she wanted it tuned and she told me. "Good luck."

After about two minutes I handed back her guitar and she stared at it wide-eyed. "How'd you do that?" She asked.

"It' a small talent I have," I shrugged. "Now can you do something for me in return?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I'm still worn out from trying to get out of the ice and I think I found a way to get my energy back, but I need to know how to get it started." I explained.

"Well, what can I help with?"

"I need to know how you spin."

"What?"

"Like a ballet spin that just keeps going, I need to learn how to keep it going for at least thirty seconds."

"Well, you need balance and you need to stay light on your feet but mostly people use magic to keep it going, it doesn't take a lot." She said.

"Show me?" I asked and she nodded and grabbed my hand and took me outside of Alfea right before you hit the gate.

She backed up to the middle of the courtyard and started to spin and after about 10 seconds, you could see small magic sparkles surround her but you had to pay attention to notice it.

She stopped at the 25 second mark and looked at me with dazed eyes. She walked over to me, "It always gets me dizzy." She explained. I giggled and went to the middle of the yard as she did. I started and after about 30 seconds I could feel the air lifting me up, towering over Alfea. My pig-tails started to spin around, straight out and the air started to fill with dark clouds and thunder clapped. My eyes were closed and I could feel the lighting circle around me, starting at my hair and going in towards my body as I circled in the air. It was like a lightning tornado in the air, multiple people started to watch and I could feel their confused and clearly alarmed stares.

I started to hover in the air, all the clouds gone and the sun was shining from the sky. I looked down and, not realizing how high up I was, got freaked and started to fall to the ground. Lucky me, I knew how to land after falling a long distance, and landed with a roll, smudging dirt on my loose faded jeans and green shirt.

Musa ran over to me. "Whoa, are you okay?" She asked and I nodded. "That was pretty sick, do you feel better?"

"Better than better, I need to cool off some." I laughed at the smoke coming from the tips of my hair. I blew at it and it went back to normal. "When's you're next free period?" I asked.

"Next period, I got two in a row." She said.

"Me too. Wanna go to Red Fountain and challenge some boys to a good ass kicking?" I asked and winked at her as she laughed and grabbed my hand and started to walk off Alfea grounds.

…

We got to RF and we didn't want to go through the crazy maze thing to get to the side gate so we jumped on top of the walls and raced to the end. I didn't realize that without my Enchantix on, I was still fast. I made it to the end before Musa got to the half-way point and I had to stand by the door for a bit.

She landed and walked over to me huffing. "You're not even fazed." She said, catching her breath. "You even went like double my speed."

I shrugged and gave her a weak laugh. She gave me a weird look before laughing and wrapping her arm in mine and turning to go through the door.

I didn't notice until now that we switched hairstyles. She took me one side-ponytail and I took her pig-tails. It looked better this way though for some reason.

We turned and saw the RF headmaster looking at us. We stopped walking and gave him weak smiles. He looked at us and slammed his cane thing on the ground. "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked.

"Well, after fending off the witches a few days ago, my strength has been pretty low and that lightning cloud a little bit ago was me trying to get it back. It worked too well because now I have random sparks flying off me so I wanted to know if we could do something here to work off some of my power." I said, a little too quickly for my liking.

"You were the one that fended off the witches?" He asked.

"Uhm, did I say that? I didn't mean that—". Musa elbowed me. "Okay, yes but it wasn't anything." I shrugged. He smiled and I wanted to cringe away but that would be mean, I think.

"You made it drizzle on my students and they were not happy, especially your friends." He laughed. "Want to join them? They'd love to have a one on one with you two girls, show them they're boss." He laughed again and walked off. I stared at him; mouth gaped watching him walk away.

"OH HELL NO!" I said before walking onto the RF courtyard where everyone was fighting.

We walked up to the headmaster and he pointed to Timmy and some other kid. "You both can start out with them." He said.

"I'd rather not," I said. "Give me your best." I smiled at him.

He looked at me and shook his head slightly before pointing to Sky and Riven. "Make them dance and whoever wins is the best." He said and I smiled at the thought of making them crumble under pressure.

I walked over to them and watched as they went at it, not noticing me until the first lightning bolt hit the ground evenly between the two.

"What are you doing pixie!?" Riven hissed.

"Making you dance, headmaster's orders." I smiled and hit the ground in front of Riven and turned to Sky and did the same. "Let's see who loses." I smiled again and they both fought for several more minutes and I was getting bored. Hitting the ground wasn't doing anything.

I looked at Riven and Sky for a brief moment before knocking Riven's sword thingy out of his hands. He glared at me and continued to fight without a weapon. Riven knocked Sky's weapon out of his hands and Sky fell to the ground and he pinned him to the ground, declaring his victory.

I stared amusingly at his efforts and applauded. "Great job, it's my turn." I said before picking up Sky and moving him off to the side.

"A pixie can't fight a trained specialist, sorry dear." He snickered to himself and started to walk away. I made a lightning gate around us, startling everyone.

"Sorry honeybunch, but no one leaves this gate unless we fight, not magic or weapons. Pure hand to hand combat." I said as he turned around to face me.

"You're on pixie." He said as he lunged for me. I jumped up off the ground and rested my hands on his shoulders a moment before pushing off of him, making him fall on the ground as I landed after a mid-air flip.

He stood up and brushed off his shirt and I walked towards him, pushing him to try and hit me. He tried his right hook but I ducked and upper-cutted his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then I spun around him and kneed his back, making him fall to the ground again and pushing off of him, sliding on the dirt as he started to get back up.

"I see someone is a little eager to win." I said, taunting him. He growled at me. "Now, where are your manners? You're not supposed to growl at a woman." I laughed and lunged at me again but I ducked and tackled his waist, throwing him to the ground, me landing on top of him. I put his hands over his head. "Are you still gonna fight?" He growled again. I giggled. He threw me off of him and I skidded on the ground on my butt. "That's gonna stain." I pouted.

"Looks like the pixie has her mind on other things than this fight." He laughed and so did the people outside of the gate.

"Then why are you losing?" I asked. "As I recall, I've been down once and you have been down three times." They all howled at my comment and I had to giggle again. I stood up and he went to attack again.

_Let's see what happens when I try and catch him off guard_. I laughed and jumped on him as he ran for me. I straddled him as he stopped dead in his tracks, obviously confused by my actions. I put my hands on the nape of his neck and bent to whisper in his ear. "This fight it over." I said as I went to my original position and smiled. I slid down his waist a little and bent backwards and touched the ground, I flung him over me and he landed on his butt. I stood right in front of his head, but I was facing the opposite way.

"I'd say I won, sorry to disappoint you. I'm not any ordinary 'pixie." I said and bent back words so my face was over his and did a handstand before putting both feet on either side of his stomach, I sat down. "That was pretty good though, maybe next time I'll give you a chance." I giggled and stood up and walked over to Musa.

"What time is it?" I asked her and she looked at her phone.

"A few minutes till our next class starts." She said.

"Are you kidding me?" Sky walked over.

"Me and Sky (Brunette) can give you a ride." He offered. "You'll be there in time, we promise."

I looked at Musa and she nodded, I smiled at Sky. "That'd be great."

Brandon walked over with his bike and Sky whistled and his came. "Hop on Musa." Sky said. She got on the back of his and I walked over to Brandon. I playfully flicked his nose and giggled. I could feel eyes boring into me from behind. You could say it was like a sixth sense. I got on the back of his bike and laid my head on his back, slightly worn out again.

Much to my non-existent surprise, I saw Riven staring at me and I winked at him before we rode off. I did not miss that smirk he gave back. _That made my whole day._ I thought as we rode back to Alfea.

The rest of the day was a blur and nothing important happened but Brandon did call me, which got Stella going, and said something about Riven being off the rest of the day. _Guess he can't handle being beaten by a girl_, I thought.

…

The next day we had class at Black mud Swamp with Prof Palladium. I don't see why, I thought he was allergic to outdoors.

"You must make it through the swamp to the crystal clearing, without using magic, only using the voice of nature to guide you."

Of course, we walk right into a muddy puddle first and the next thing I hear is Stella complaining about it.

"Those bubble could indicate an unfriendly subterranean sludge slug, a spell would do just fine." Tecna said and Bloom yells at her about using her magic.

"The bubbles look like gas." Musa said.

"Let's hide!" Stella said as she runs behind a log. I pick up a big stick and throw is at the bubble, popping it.

"That's medusal gas that could have turned us to stone." Tecna said.

"That tree turned to stone." Flora said, pointing to a nearby tree.

"Turned to stone? Talk about being statuesque!"

Yes, that is an incredibly lame joke. Stella should be ashamed. The other girls, though, are all laughing their little heads off, like it was the funniest thing in the world-except for Tecna. Tecna appears completely dumbfounded as to what was funny, and why everyone is laughing. I love Tecna that much more for it, too.

…

Flying in a ship, the Specialists-Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy are bringing the troll to Magix. Timmy goes back to the troll in the back of the ship to check up on it, as Riven flies out in front. Soon, something shakes the ship, and causes it to crash near the group of six fairies.

…

We see a RF ship pass overhead and crash land. "I say, we go help." I said before grabbing Flora's arm and taking her with me.

We stop when we see the last boy, Timmy, exit the fallen ship. Tecna runs over to him. "What happened?"

"Looks like a crash to me." I laughed out loud.

"It wasn't a crash, pixie. It was an emergency landing." Riven said, sneering at all the girls.

"I thought we were past this stupid pixie thing." I said, growling at him. He smirked. _Damn that gorgeous smirk_. I thought.

Sky started talking. "Well, you see we were transporting a—." He started but Brandon interrupted him.

"A really big package."

"Please, I've probably seen bigger." I said, not realizing I said it out loud. Flora gasped and Stella and Musa laughed too loud for my comfort. "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

Stella stopped laughing long enough to at least answer me. "You just said you've seen big packages." She howled again. I probably turned seven different shades of red, including my hair color.

I forced a giggle. "I didn't mean it like that." I looked at Brandon who was also turning pink. I started to smirk again. _Who the fuck is staring at me now?_ I thought to myself, feeling them watch me. I looked at all of the girls and then from Sky, to Timmy to Brandon to Riven. _Why is he always staring? It's really annoying._ I thought before rolling my eyes. "Well, good luck finding your troll! We have things to do, let's go."

"Wait," I stopped walking. "How do you know about the troll?" Timmy asked.

"I told her." Brandon said. "I let it slip while I was taking her back to Alfea yesterday."

"I thought you both looked a little cozy." Sky said before laughing.

I turned and looked at him straight on and he flinched. He hated when I looked at him like that. "What did you just say?!" The mud around the swamp began to bubble and with the sudden change of weather. Everyone looked around, trying to look anywhere but me. I had that effect on people. "Say it again Sky and I'll shock your golden locks off." Everyone looked confused.

"Just shut up Lita! You've used that stupid threat on me since we were 12, you'll never do it. You're a pixie."

I pointed at his head and a streak of lightning left my hand and traveled to the tips of his hair, enflaming it. "Lita, make It stop." He said, patting his head trying to stop the flames.

"Take it back."

"I take it back!" The fire on his head stopped and I turned and walked away from the group, finding my own way to the end of the forest.

"Go follow her and get back to your little exercise, girls, and leave this job to the Specialists." Riven said.

"When are the Specialists gonna' get here?" Stella asked.

Riven starts to confront Stella, as Sky tries to break the two up, trying to calm Riven down, though not too successfully. They walk away. Tecna worries that the troll might meet up with the other girls in their class. Bloom thinks they should go along with the guys anyway, though Stella doesn't like the idea. Flora doesn't either.

"Yeah, he was rude. I say we get back to our assignment, and let Riven deal with it."

"Flora's right, Bloom. If Riven wants to get eaten, I say bon appetite, right?"

"That's not quite what I said. Besides, what about Mina, or Lita, whatever her name is?"

"We know nothing about her." Bloom said. "She could be a witch in disguise."

"She wouldn't have lasted this long." Tecna said. "Besides, she doesn't know where she's going and she'll be back… now." Yes, I could hear them talking about me, I was going to tell them later, but Bloom pissed me off again so I'll let them figure it out for a while.

"Yes, I'm back, I was circling around until they left, and no Bloom, I'm not a witch." I glared at her as she looked down.

"Look at the patterns of the burn marks on the ship. They indicate the ship was taken down from the outside."

"Does that mean someone shot down the ship?" Flora asked and Tecna nodded. "Let's investigate." Flora said.

…

In the swampy forest, the Specialists are being strangled from tree branches. Timmy says they should stay calm, but winds up screaming anyway.

…

"These plants are called quietus carnivorus." Flora stated. "They hate noise, so be quiet."

Stella decided to test Flora's theory and whistled loudly like a numb nut she is and she ends up getting hung upside down by the plants and she starts screaming. "Shut up Stella, They'll let you go if you shut up." I said.

The vines drop her hard on the ground, and we start walking and we can hear Timmy scream. I run first through the vines and nearly get hit by vines that don't like being disturbed. I stop right before I run into Timmy's head and I duck before the vines whip me in the head.

"Stay away! These vines belong to incredibly dangerous, bloodthirsty, man-eating monster plants!" Riven yelled and I HAD to laugh at him.

"They only eat loudmouths, so you should pipe down." Musa said.

Flora calms the plants down, telling them they can relax, and the plants release the Specialists. They decide to get away quickly. Sky mentions how happy he is to see Bloom. Bloom says they should all look for the troll together, "safety in numbers and all." Riven doesn't like the idea, but the other Specialists are going with us, so Riven goes along, however reluctantly.

_Why is he always such an ass? Sure, he's cute but if he ever wants to actually find someone he better learn how to be nice. I'm not saying be nice to me, it's obviously THAT won't happen, I think, but eventually, he'll want that_. I turn around to find him following us while having his arms crossed and looking everywhere but at the group. _Douche._

We get to a small lake and there looks no way to cross it. "We'll need to hop across the floating islands to get across. It's like a video game, the islands are wobbly though, and we must hop quickly." Tecna said.

"Sweet!" I said. I jumped on the first one and danced around on all of them to touch each one and when I was the last one and every one was in front of me, further up the lake than me. Riven happened to fall in the lake and I laughed but I had to stop once I realized he fell near a whirlpool. Tecna reached out to him and Timmy reached for her. I didn't know what else to do so I jumped in the lake and found Riven from underneath and I pushed him up. I could tell he was out because I could feel the top of the water and he wasn't anywhere near me.

I was spinning nonstop and I couldn't hold my mouth shut anymore. My mouth opened and out of reflex I inhaled. I was going to sit here, spinning and drowning, because I helped an asshole. I could feel the top of the water again and I felt someone grab on to me and pull.

I was bent over on the grass, coughing up all the water I inhaled and some blood from the whirlpool crushing my rib some but no one had to know, it'd heal by the end of the day.

"I'm good." I laughed and stood up, raising my arm in triumph. "Let's go find a troll." I started to walk but as soon as everyone was turned and walking I stopped and looked down. "This is going to be a long day."

"You're welcome." I jumped at that silky voice. I turned and saw Riven watching me.

"Thanks, since I'm assuming you saved me." I laughed.

"Making this the second time." He said before walking past me.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the second time I saved you."

"When was the first?"

"Remember when you faced the witches and got yourself out of the ice?" I nodded. "Well, you started to plummet, pretty fast I might add, and I caught you." I stared at him, shocked.

"Thank you." I said before hugging him. I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt one arm wrap around my shoulders in like a half hug. I felt my face go hot and I backed up and started to walk faster. "Hurry up, butt munch, they're leaving without us." I laughed and turned to see him smirking at me. I turned again before feeling my face go hot again.

We start walking on and I can hear a faint sound of a troll and a girl screaming. "Sounds like Amaryl!" Bloom yelled. _Good, she's a bitch._

"That's the same troll that was with Knut!" Bloom yelled. I laughed at his name.

"Distract the troll!" Brandon yells. "Timmy and I will pin the troll and Brandon and Riven will shackle him."

Bloom didn't do a bad job getting the troll's attention and now keeping it, hope she doesn't get eaten no matter how funny that would be.

Brandon and Timmy do get the troll down to the ground, and Sky and Riven attempt to put the shackles on, but the troll knocks them away, and runs off. Amaryl goes up to the guys to complain about how worthless of a job they did with the troll, as her two friends laugh, and the three run off. Sky isn't appreciative of their comments. Bloom sits beside Sky to comfort him, telling him how brave he was. Sky just sees that he failed. A few feet away, Riven and Brandon are fighting about whose fault it was that they didn't capture the troll, but ultimately all four Specialists agree that it's all their faults together, and call a temporary truce.

"That wasn't THAT bad of a job." I said. "Cheer up." I smiled at them. Brandon glared at me then smiled.

"Shut up Lita, you didn't even do anything." He laughed and I laughed with him. Everyone looked awkwardly at us.

"Why do you keep calling her Lita?" Stella asked.

"I'll tell ALL of you later, after we find the troll then to the end of the swamp." Everyone nodded and I looked at all of them and as soon as they all looked away I sighed, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

The boys dropped us off at the clearing after Tecna and Timmy fixed the ship. It took less than 5 minutes and it was really quite surprising. They dropped us off and Stella had her hands all over Brandon calling him Sky and stuff saying how she was gonna miss him and Bloom said goodbye to Sky. Tecna and Timmy had trouble parting but Flora, Musa and I all walked off the ship with no problem. I looked back and saw Riven standing against the opening, scoping the girls of the class.

_Pervert_. I thought before giggling and looking at Palladium. I look back at Riven and I wink at him when I see him looking in our direction. He smirks and walks back into the ship. They leave and Palladium walks over.

"Since you are the last to arrive, you get a 0 in punctuality. But you earn 30 points for generosity, 35 for initiative, 40 for courage and 50 for the ability to listen to the voice of nature, giving you the highest score in the class." He said happily.

"But they were the last to arrive!" Amaryl complains.

"Yes, but this wasn't a race. Sometimes, the journey is more important than the destination."

…

"Okay. Spill." Stella said.

"Spill what?" I asked.

"You're whole backstory. We don't know anything about you and everyone is calling you different names, you seem to know Brandon and Sky on an extreme level and yet you're still mixing up their names."

"I'll tell you most, but not all, and not now."

"Why not now?" Tecna asked.

"I want the boys to be hear because, yes, I know Brandon and Sky on a personal level, but there is stuff even they don't know."

"Fine." Stella said.

"The boys probably got in trouble for losing the troll so you'll have to wait to tell us."

"They are in trouble and they will be let out in the next week." Stella said. "We will wait until then. But, we have to go back to being normal until you tell us." She said and I smiled at her.

It's time I told them MOST of me. They deserve to know.


	4. Crazy Dates and Creepy Monsters

"What's the sitch in the kitch, girls?" Stella asked, walking in on the rest of us cooking omelets for our dinner.

"You agreed to help us with Bloom's potion." Tecna said.

"Well, I had a good reason for skipping out." She said smiling.

It was silent in the kitchen for about 10 seconds before I spoke up. "Well? Enlighten us on what happened."

"I just got an invitation from Prince Sky to go on a date to the Black Lagoon Café!" She yelled happily. "I've been trying to find something to wear."

"I say we help." Bloom said. "I'm getting tired of these stupid potatoes." She said as we all left the kitchen, unattended I might add, to go help her.

…

They're all loving Stella's closet, admiring how big it is and what-not. I'm focused on Flora's face as she thinks over one of Stella's dresses. "Hey Stella, can I borrow this black dress sometime? I don't have much black." She stated.

"Hello! We're supposed to be helping me find an outfit!" She said as Tecna picked up one of her uglier dresses. I tried not to laugh as I saw what it was. It was Stella's designer dress that I had bought and put in her closet. She probably didn't even know that it was there.

"There has to be an excellent story behind this. Where in the realms did you get this?!" Tecna said.

"I designed it!" Stella said. "But I don't know how it got there." She looked puzzled and shrugged before continuing her small tantrum, looking for something to wear.

"Will Brandon (blonde) be there?" Bloom asked. _Damn, she's on that tip_. I laughed out loud after Stella answered her and Bloom gave me a dirty look before talking to Stella. "He's not his servant; he's the First Royal Squire." She said as Stella ignored her and handed her the Ring of Solaria and asking her to hold it. Bloom stormed off.

"What did Stella say to Bloom about Brandon?" I asked Flora.

"She said Sky gave him the night off. She said he was Sky's servant." She replied.

"Oops." I said, kind of sorry I didn't pay much attention.

"Hey, do you guys smell something burning?" Musa asked. I looked up and noticed the horrible smell she was talking about. "The flip weed!" They yelled as they started to run out of the room.

"Should I help?" I asked out-loud. "What am I talking about? I'd LOVE to see the looks on their faces when they get in trouble!" I yelled as I ran to catch them, already passing by Flora trying to get a fire extinguisher.

I ran into the kitchen and slammed into Miss Griselda as she is scolding the rest of them. I fell on the ground as she turned around and Flora came running in, tripping on her own feet apparently, and gets the fire extinguisher fluids all on her face. I laugh out loud, louder than I would have liked, as the others stifle a giggle.

"If you like the kitchen so much, then you can cook dinner for the rest of the school!" She said before storming off.

I laughed again and they all laughed with me. "Well, let's finish the potion while we're in here." Bloom suggested and we all agreed, including me.

…

"I wonder why Riven hasn't asked me out yet." Musa wondered out-loud.

_When did he EVER show interest in YOU?_ I thought bitterly to myself. I scoffed and laid my head down. I could feel multiple eyes on me for a few seconds before it stopped.

"I don't see why you would want to date him anyways! He was way rude last week during our trip." Bloom said. Finally something smart comes out.

"I've heard that sometimes boys act rude when they are, what's the word? 'Crushing'." Tecna said and she got a giggle from me and Flora and I patted her head and walked off to my room and lay down.

…

The next morning I woke up to Stella screaming. _Why must your room be next to mine_! I thought before sitting up and dragging myself to a drawer full of sweat pants and putting them on. I walked out and saw Bloom knocking on her door asking if she was okay.

"Everything's fine!" Stella said.

"How did the date go?" Musa asked.

"It was very romantic." Stella said. _Deadpan much?_

"Well what happened?" Tecna asked.

"Why? Do you not have your own lives!?" She said before slamming the door in their faces.

I got mad then and pushed them out of my way and knocked on the door. No one answered so I tried to open the door. _Nothing? Okay, I know how to get a twit to talk_. I pushed everyone back and they luckily moved. I pushed my palm forward and lightning came out from my hand, making a slight wind storm around both rooms and walked inside. Stella wasn't there.

"Where the hell did she go? When I get my hands on her I'm going to beat her face in for waking me up!" I yelled before snapping my fingers and shutting the door.

"Why'd you snap?" Musa asked laughing. "Was that like an 'Oh snap' gesture?" She laughed more.

"If you wanna know, open her door." I said before walking off.

I could hear the door open and a few gasps. "Wicked cool." Flora said. I giggled at how funny they are.

…

In Professor Wizgiz's class, he has the class' heads turned into pumpkins. We simply say "decapidumpkin" to revert our heads to normal... except it doesn't quite work for one random girl, who Wizgiz frightens with a mouse, which apparently being scared changes her head back. The mouse seems to be his Grandfather, for whatever reason, turned into a mouse.

Stella's still not come to class, and the girls and I are wondering about her. In particular, Bloom and Flora are worried, and Tecna seems not to care what Stella's doing, due to her being rude earlier.

I'm so irritated by their lack of not caring, they care too much, and I tell Bloom to calm down and I'll go check the room without killing her. She nods and I walk off.

I walked into the dorm and the whole living area was a mess. "The hell?" I asked. I walked into Stella's room and I find it a mess, again.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, mad.

"Where is my ring?" She asked.

"Well, at the moment, in my hand." I said, putting the ring forward. "You want it? Fight me for it, bitch." I said before she threw a raging with ball thing at me and grabbed the ring and left. I threw a bolt at the ghosty trail she went on and I could see it hit and a slight grunt was heard.

The other girls ran into the room. "What happened?" Musa asked.

"You said you wouldn't kill her!" Bloom yelled.

"I didn't. That wasn't Stella." I said and they all looked at me like I was crazy. "Bloom, keep Stella's ring in a safe place. The Trix are after it." She nodded at me. "Let's go see what the Prince did to get our little Princess in a pissy mood."

…

"I actually don't know what you girls are talking about." Brandon said. "We can't leave RF grounds because of the troll mishap. Besides, I can't read so I couldn't have written that invitation."

"Less flirting, more fighting, boys. You're not in manners school, you're in heroics school, now get back to your practicing and finish cleaning those stables." Yelled a teacher person.

"We should go check Magix for this Black Lagoon Café." Bloom said and we all left and I winked at Brandon before flying off, getting the attention of three specialists and 2 pixies.

After asking everyone in the city where we could find the Café, no one had an answer and even some people looked puzzled as to what we were talking about.

A goofy-looking guy tells us he's heard of the Black Lagoon Cafe. He "tests" us, saying they might not be hip enough, but all we do is tell him we are hip enough and he gives in, and tells us where this cafe is. Creepy man, something is totally off about him though. I moved the wind current so I could hear him speaking. "They're on their way boss." He said.

"Hey, we should watch out, that guy is pretty creepy." I said, trying not to give away what I did.

"He's just weird, we'll be fine." Bloom said. _I'll smack you in the face the next time you don't listen_. I thought angrily to myself.

The Black Lagoon Cafe is a tiny little cottage by an orange oak tree, but Tecna and Flora feel something wrong. Flora feels the tree is dead, and an illusion spell goes away. The quaint little cottage is actually an old abandoned haunted house-esque place, and Knut's running around inside. Stella reveals herself, and traps us in the house. "Well, look at the pixies!" Stella said.

I could see Tecna transform from the corner of my eye and she put up a firewall shield.

"Friend or not, she's gonna' get mused!" Musa yelled.

"She's gonna' get Mused? What's that?" Flora asked.

"Come out pixies!" She said.

"That's not Stella. It's gotta be Darcy or Icy." Bloom said.

"What makes you think it isn't Stormy? Did you SEE that room?" I asked. "But either way it's Darcy." I said, transforming. Stella transformed into Darcy and turned Knut back into his ogre form and brings Stella out, showing us she's trapped in weird rings.

Icy agrees to release Stella from the mortal coil-which will shortly squeeze her to death-only if Bloom gives up the Ring of Solaria. Flora, Tecna, Musa, I and even Stella want to fight the witches. Darcy and Stormy say "Bring it on." in unison, which is cool and spooky but SO dumb. Bloom does not want to fight, and gives up the ring. Somewhat surprisingly, the Trix actually keep their end of the bargain, and let Stella go. _You could have kept her locked up for a while_. I thought.

"You know girls, the witches may have scored a goal, but they haven't won the game." Bloom said.

"What game?" Tecna asked.

"It's an expression, Tecna." Stella said.

...

"The ring is so powerful because it was created directly from starlight, the most pure source of magic in the universe. But what's really interesting is that some say the ring is extra special, because it's made of the same light that created this legendary creature called the Great Dragon. Do you know about this, Stella?" Bloom asked after reading some weird shit out of a book.

"Well, yeah, I know all about the starlight stuff, but the other stuff makes me think I should have it reappraised."

"I was in the library and a book I found about the Great Dragon let me read one 4-line paragraph, about a myth of the Great Dragon creating the entire magical dimension." She said before walking into the hall and starts talking to herself out-loud and Faragonda hears her and calls her to her office.

…

_Stella just NEEDS this ring. So now I have to walk around in this stupid tunnel to go get it, if they wanted it that badly, all they had to do was ask. I could have done it alone and come out without a scratch. As soon as they know who I am and where I come from, these girls won't underestimate me again! _

"Where is the map Tecna?" Flora asked.

"I memorized it." She replied.

"Tecna memorized the cafeteria menu for the whole school year for fun." Bloom said laughing._ I swear, out of all of these girls, my favorite is Flora with Tecna a close second._

We stop at the end of the tunnel and when we get out; we see that the school is right in front of us. We hurry inside and find the room.

Tecna casts some strange spell to help us find the ring and then she picks up some strange voodoo doll. I wonder who it's supposed to be. "I feel bad for whoever this poor girl is." Tecna said holding it up.

Musa finds a baton-looking object, but spikes suddenly shoot out from it, and she drops it. Tecna quickly throws down the voodoo doll nervously. Bloom finds the ring in the dust pile, and Stella is insulted that the witches would keep her ring there.

On their way out, Bloom insists on looking inside the Cloud Tower book chamber, wanting to read more about the Great Dragon. Guess Bloom also memorized the map, since she seemed to know just where the book chamber would be.

Tecna is completely against it, but Bloom ignores her. The other girls should've tried harder to get Bloom to listen to Tecna. Bloom finds the book on the Great Dragon, but as she opens it, a bright light shoots from it.

No one is listening to Tecna and I agree with her. We all need to get out because something is off about this library and there is no way Bloom is going to leave without something attacking her.

As soon as that dumb book tell them they are going to be destroyed, THEN they listen to us. They all change into their Winx and I have to do the same no matter how much I want to be in my Enchantix form.

"The door is gone! We have to blast a hole in the wall." I yelled to them and they all nodded. The wall finally breaks but something is apparently wrong.

"This is an illusion tunnel. The layout of the tower changed here, this area was not on my map and someone is screwing with reality." Tecna said.

Little red buggies surround us from every side, with one bite, we could die. How do I know that? Musa decided to tell us about her friend that she never saw again after these stupid bugs infested her house. _Awesome._

Stella says she'd step on the bugs if she weren't wearing her winx boots. _I doubt that_. Bloom asks us to help put up a fire shield to keep out the bugs. Stella notes that the bugs seem to be getting fried, but Bloom says they're actually getting stronger. Flora tells the girls to fly up, where the bugs can't reach us. Flora says, "When we need to get rid of bugs in my realm, we use the bugs' natural predators." She calls an anteater-mammoth-sloth-looking creature, which proceeds to eat and squash all the bugs.

"That's one of the grossest and coolest things I've ever seen, and it works!" Stella says.

Stella finds a door, but it's locked; Tecna just charges straight through. Tecna says, "This was supposed to be the grand ballroom, but it's a dingy little room full of junk instead." A lone puncture beetles enters the room, ready to attack the girls. Stella immediately blasts it with a large fireball, setting the entire room ablaze. Flora complains that she could've just conjured up another bug-eating creature, instead of having Stella set the entire room on fire.

"I always say when it comes to bugs; you can never have enough fire. hahahahaha, good one, Stella!"

_Aside from being one of the world's lamest jokes, it's just plain moronic on Stella's part. Is she completely oblivious to everything that's been going on?! For the life in me, I don't understand why Stella is such an imbecile sometimes_.

"The fire is too big for us to be able to put it out with their magic." Tecna says while Flora coughs a little. For whatever reason, Bloom is walking INTO the fire.

She moves to the wall in front of her and the fire moves out of her way to show an underground portal she found. It opens and we all dive inside before the fire gets us but it seems to be following us down the tunnel. We all land on top of each other, but thanks to my decision to go last, I don't get landed on.

Bloom is explaining about a voice she heard while in the room but I'm thinking of other things. _Why did the Trix want the ring? Bloom mentioned something about the Great Dragon. I've studied that more than most people so I already know it has nothing to do with the Dragon Fire. If that's what the Trix want, then they better look somewhere else. I still have to tell them about me, they deserve to know but I don't know what I can do to even bring it up, let alone tell them._

We start walking back to our dorm room and none other than the main bitch herself is standing in front of our dorm. "Go to Miss Faragonda's office, NOW!" She said before scooting us off.

"You girls know you aren't allowed inside Cloud Tower, much less breaking in during the night." Faragonda said. Griselda chimes in every now and then to belittle us further. Not sure why she has sticks so far up her ass. "Explain yourselves." She said.

"Why let them explain? They must be punished to the extremes regardless of their reasons."

_Why does she hate us? Is she scared that we might have a good reason and Faragonda might lessen the punishment if she knew? _

"How about punishment 4B?" Faragonda nods and does a spell that takes away our powers._ Just kidding_, I thought. _They HAVE to know that this doesn't work on me, right? Oh well, I'm not going to tell them if they don't know already. _

We reach our dorm and sit in the living area and talk about absolute nothings.

"At least we don't have classes for a week." Stella said.

"But all that work we have to catch up on when we get our powers back is going to be horrifying." Flora said.

"I won't be able to use the interweb." Tecna said.

"I can't finish that spell to be able to reach the perfect high note." Musa complained.

"What about the Trix? What happens when they realize we stole the ring back and they come after us? We won't be able to defend ourselves." Bloom said.

I snapped my fingers and the foot stool moved to me. "No worries girls, I'll help you in this week of need." I smiled and they looked at me dumbfounded.

…

"Sneaking into Cloud Tower was a dangerous and risky move so on top of losing your powers, you can no longer leave Alfea until we say." Griselda said.

"Forcing us to veg out all weekend doesn't sound like much of a punishment." Stella said and Bloom laughed. Tecna didn't find her comment amusing.

"It isn't until you get fat." I said snickering and Stella stopped laughing and Tecna and Musa laughed along with Bloom.

"There will be no 'vegging out'." Griselda said, making everyone stop laughing. "You must clean the school from the basement to the belfry." She whips up some brooms and buckets for us to use.

"What a curious-looking remnant of primitive technology. Perhaps there's an online manual in my—" Tecna started.

"You won't need a manual, Miss Tecna." Griselda said.

"Oh, no manual?"

"Don't worry, Tecna, it's not that complicated." Musa said.

"Yeah, the only manual we'll be using is manual labor."

"Exactly, if we had a manual for the labor, we'd be more efficient at—." Tecna started again before everyone started laughing at her. "What's so funny? I was not joking."

"Stop laughing and get to work!" Griselda said. I was still laughing when we walked out and I could feel her glare on the back of my head.

Bloom, Musa and Stella are in one of the lecture halls while Flora and Tecna are at a staircase. (A/N; I know Lita isn't there with them but I HAVE to put in the Tecna part.)

I put up a small globe to see what the others were doing and if they could handle this without magic. Musa, Bloom and Stella are having a water fight and Tecna is facing the bucket.

On a staircase, Flora and Tecna have a broom and bucket. Tecna picks up a bucket, carefully inspecting it, trying to figure out what is done with it.

"I know I can figure out the secret of these strange objects by myself."

"That's called a bucket."

I could see how proud Tecna was to figure out what the bucket was used for, except she put it on her head instead. I giggled and put the globe out and continued to do work without magic. I could see someone move out of the corner of my eye.

I turned and saw Faragonda standing in the doorway. "Hey Faragonda." I said before turning back to my chore.

"Why aren't you using magic?" I stopped and looked at her. "I know you still have it. It's almost impossible to take magic from one of the original families." I smiled.

"The whole point was to do the work without magic, it's not like I haven't before. I was taught to never rely on magic. I only used it to see how the others were handling it." I laughed at remembering Tecna and the bucket.

"I'm proud of you. Have you told the others about where you're from?"

"Not yet."

"You should soon. I feel bad things coming and they need to know before it's too late for them to find out. And don't forget to tell them you aren't Mina" She said before walking out of the room. I stood there watching the door she left through. **She is right, you need to tell them**. I could hear my sister, Mina, talking to me. It's a telepathic thing that we learned how to do at a young age and she perfected it enough so I could barely tell she was even there.

_I know, I don't know how._ I thought back.

**If you ever need help, ask. I'm always here.** I could hear her giggle like she was standing right next to me, and with that, she was gone. I missed her more than I would like to have announced to anyone.

I got done with the room, okay I was nowhere near done but I was tired of standing there looking at a door, and I left to go meet the others.

I walked in right after Flora and Tecna and I could hear them argue about who won. It was obvious that none of them did. But either way, Griselda walked in behind me and she wasn't the happiest camper.

"Charmed Life will be playing tomorrow night." She said and Stella and Musa shot straight up. "But since you have so much work to do, it seems you can't go." She said looking at the mess Bloom, Stella and Musa made. "Maybe one of your classmates will bring you back a T-shirt, if you're lucky." She said before walking out.

…

The next day I stood next to Musa and Flora, watching all of the students and staff at Alfea, minus us, board buses to the concert.

Palladium looked hyped, "I don't want to miss the opening act!"

They all left and we went into the school, standing randomly in the hallway. "The band isn't that good anyways." Musa said. "But it still beats cleaning."

"I love them! Either way, we aren't going so let's just call the boys." Stella said.

"Right. I'm sure they'd just flip at the prospect of helping us clean." Flora said.

"Well, we could lie to them and tell them we need their heroics and bravery." Bloom said.

"I don't think Griselda would approve." Tecna said.

"She never said the boys couldn't help." Bloom said. I looked at all of them. Tecna and Flora weren't as enthusiastic about calling them but Musa, Stella and Bloom all looked thrilled.

It's only about 20 minutes until the boys actually get here. Of course, I wasn't going to spend another moment with all of them being mushy over each other so I called my own friend from my realm that was going to be going to RF in a few days anyways, they might as well get to know him.

Stella is outside to greet them, as Prince Sky asks exactly what kind of heroics and bravery the girls need.

Musa is explaining the uses of a broom like it was a mop and like the boys didn't already know. Bloom throws the guys some brooms and Flora turns up the music and everyone dances to the music while cleaning the floor minus me and Riven. I don't want to be caught dead playing with a broom when he gets here.

There is a loud thunder crack and lightning seen through the roof of the room. I squealed like Stella usually does when she's happy and for some reason I decided it was a good idea to fly head first through the glass roof. I stopped and looked down. "I clean that in a minute, I swear!" I said before turning around and seeing my best friend in the entire world standing in front of me.

Treyce stood in front of me with his chocolate brown hair and his big chocolate brown eyes. He was gorgeous for a guy but totally not my type. I wasn't his either thank god. I grabbed his arm and jumped down from the roof, silently thanking him for being able to hover since he couldn't fly.

Everyone moved around the room and watched him, unsure of how to take his presence. "Everyone, this is Treyce. He's my best friend." I smiled. "He's going to RF in a few days." Brandon and Sky walked over and hugged him, the manly way.

"We never thought we'd see you again!" Blondie said.

"Of course you would." Treyce replied. He scanned the room and big iris eyes caught his attention. He started to move and he walked up to her.

"You are pure beauty." He said. Musa blushed and turned her head to try and hide it.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'd like it if you would go on a date with me sometime." He said smoothly.

"Of course." She said. Flora looked confused.

"That was fast." Bloom said.

"Well of course. Back in my realm, if a guy meets the girl he's supposed to be with, he instantly falls in love and so does she and they can pretty much never be separated but for a girl, it's different. The girls can't read people's minds but as soon as she finds someone whose mind she can read, they are either meant to be close or together. But instead of the guy feeling it, she has to convince him that he's the one. It doesn't take long but some are harder to convince than others. Besides, if he's smart enough he can feel her prodding around in his head." I laughed and looked at Brandon and Sky. "Isn't that right?" I said and they both nodded.

"You never told us anything about you and your realm." Tecna said. "It sounds quite fascinating, definitely different from most realms." She continued.

"All in due time." I said before throwing a broom at Treyce. He wasn't looking but he spun fast enough and caught it. "You'll be assisting us in our cleaning." I winked at him and picked up two brooms and threw one of them at Riven. "You too." I said.

After cleaning we all change into new clothes. Bloom is wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, blue miniskirt, blue legwarmers, and white sneakers while Stella is flaunting her long white camisole-type top that would make a better dress, green belt, dark orange pants with lace cuffs, and sandals.

Flora is wearing her lime green and teal tank top with flower details on one side, teal pants, lime green gauzy sash thing around waist, and sandals. Tecna is wearing a lime green and purple athletic-style top, short purple skirt, green socks and purple sneakers.

Musa is wearing a dark blue tube top, long blue fingerless gloves, and short blue skirt with an M on it, socks and blue sneakers.

I, on the upper hand (hehe), am wearing a red spaghetti strap half shirt with short jean shorts and my earthling converse.

Musa throws four CDs all so precisely into four boom boxes. They're all dancing, with Bloom dancing with Stella. Stella pushes Bloom to dance with Sky.

Tecna worries about dancing, telling Timmy she doesn't know any dance steps. Timmy tells Tecna she shouldn't dance. _Real good way to win a girl's heart, Romeo._

Musa dances into the area, and everyone cheers Musa on, especially Treyce, on how great a dancer she is. Riven walks out to the balcony for air.

Stella goes to pour Brandon a drink and there's a small tremor and I go to the balcony first and see a large ass object being thrown from the second story window, shattering it. Riven whistles and their hovercrafts float up and they all leave to the damage.

"This damage was caused by some kind of creature!" Timmy said.

"Hmm... a very big creature." Tecna said.

"Really? Tell us something we don't know!" Riven said, annoyed.

"It's three meters tall and weighs close to a ton. Its fur is gristly, not soft, it walks upright, has horns in addition to multiple clawed limbs, and it leaves off a foul, musky odor." I said in perfect unison with Tecna, she looked at me surprised and I winked at her.

Sky tells the rest of the guys to get their weapons ready.

"We're going with you." Bloom said.

"Just go hide somewhere, you're just going to get in the way." Riven said.

I glared at him as I walked up to face him. He was almost a foot taller than me but I still looked pretty damn scary. "This is OUR school. We will do what we want and you can go stand in a corner and watch if you please but we aren't going to be in your way, you'll be in ours so back the hell off and either agree to help, or leave!" I said.

He huffed. "Fine, do whatever pixie." He said before walking off. I growled and I couldn't hear it but I could see the light from the lightning forming shadows on everyone's faces.

"We're splitting up." I said before walking in the opposite direction as Riven. I looked back and everyone was looking between the two of us. "Are you coming or not?" The boom of my voice shook the walls. The girls nodded and followed me, the boys and Treyce, reluctantly leaving Musa's side, followed Riven.

"I'm worried about how quiet it is." Flora said.

"Maybe the creature went this way." Bloom said, leading us.

"I could have told you that." I said before realizing Musa ran into the Minotaur. It turns around and sprays Stella with snot and I laugh as Stella gets in her fighting pose. I stop and push her out of the way as the Minotaur swings one of his arms and misses Stella but hits me. I hit a pillar and fall to the ground.

"None of you have your powers, run!" I said and they all looked at me and ran, the Minotaur chasing them. I lay my head down as I see something coming up through the floor. The Trix come up through the floor.

"Oh look, our Minotaur got the lightning pixie." Darcy said, laughing.

"I still want to know about her and how she even got into Alfea." Stormy said.

"I already told you both; there is nothing on this girl." Icy said before turning. "Let's keep moving." She started to float away. Once they were gone I stood up and tried to sense where the girls were.

I run towards them. I seem to have gone a different way than the Trix because I still made it to them before they did.

As the girls are running away, Flora trips. Musa passes right by her, but Stella pauses for a moment to help Flora back up. The girls continue running, as the Minotaur creates a small tremor that pauses the girls temporarily. The Minotaur lunges toward Tecna, but, using her amazing Spiderman skills, seems to wall jump above it. The Minotaur crashes into the wall, getting his horns stuck. Stella sprays the monster with perfume, hoping to make it smell better. The Minotaur frees itself, and the girls go off running away again. Musa runs slower than the other girls and wall jumps to the ceiling.

I see all of this happen as the guys get there. I can see Riven is happy there is actually a "party" now.

Riven tries fighting the Minotaur by himself. He yells at Brandon, Timmy, and Sky, who want to help, that he can handle the Minotaur by himself. The Minotaur knocks Riven through a window to another room.

I watch as the girls grab buckets and brooms and make noise. _Smart but not smart enough_. I think as the Minotaur charges for them. Bloom and Musa squirt suntan lotion onto the floor, and the Minotaur slips, crashing into the duck, walking around aimlessly, and they both fly through a window. I lied. That was pretty good.

We all head for Faragonda's office after telling them the Trix is behind this.

Everyone hides as they hear the Trix sisters about to enter Faragonda's office. Icy says the dragon fire must be in the room, as the Wisperian crystals are acting wildly, but isn't sure where exactly it is hidden. She says they're going to trash the room looking for it, but Bloom says she will not allow the Trio to do that. Miss Faragonda enters her office at that moment, and Bloom tries to hide in Miss Faragonda's desk as if she were an ostrich. Faragonda sees her, of course. Bloom claims she was just looking for something. _Cute._ I think disgustingly to myself.

After the Trix are gone, we're all outside saying goodbye to the boys and thunder claps and a man is standing before them all.

"Lita," He yells. "Get over here now." I looked slightly ashamed as I make my way over to him. He kindly waves to Brandon and Sky, "Hello boys." And they wave back. "Lita, I would like to know why you stole Treyce from the palace."

"I didn't steal him, he came willingly." I said, huffing.

Treyce walked up to us. "Your highness," He said bowing. "I assure you I did come on my own free will. I wanted to make sure your daughter was doing okay and get a slight feel for where I would be coming tomorrow." I could hear small gasps from a few people.

"I see." He said before smiling. "I missed you Lita, how is everything dear?" He asked.

"Everything is good." I replied.

"Please, tell me about your friends." He said looking at the group behind me.

"Stella is the blonde one; she is the princess of Solaria. Flora is the brunette, I'm not sure if she is a princess. Tecna is the magenta haired one. Musa is the blue haired one; she is the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula. Bloom is the red head. I don't need to tell you where she's from, you can feel it radiating off of her." I smiled at my daddy, knowing he got the hint of not saying anything.

"And the boys?" He asked.

"You know Brandon, Sky and Treyce. Timmy is the one with glasses and Riven is the other one." I said.

"I see. I'm glad to know everything is going so well. I have a secret for you too." He smiled brightly and whispered into my ear. "I must go now, have fun." He said before leaving in a bolt of lightning. I could feel my hair start to rise and the electric pulses run through me with pure anger.

I could hear Brandon talking to Sky. "You better run Blondie." He said before chuckling.

"Don't you move." I said slowing turning. "How the hell can you do that!?" I asked Sky. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" My voice boomed through the air. Everyone backed up and Brandon pushed Sky forward.

"I can explain, I swear." He stuttered.

"Don't explain to me!" I pointed to Bloom. "Explain to her. You've only just pissed me off now but later, you'll be making more people mad."

"I don't see why it's pissing you off."

"Because she may be my sister but Mina is a ruthless, hurtful, deceiving bitch!" I said. "I don't want you going through that." I said, calming down.

"I'm sorry." He said before trying to hug me. I moved his arm off. "I really am. I don't have a decision in this right now." He explained. "It wouldn't be her anyways." He whispered, "It'd be that amazing red head right over there."

"I don't know what you mean red head, I'm right here. That's more like carrot top." I giggled and hugged him. _I don't care if I'm bipolar, it scares people and I think it's funny._

"Well I think it's time the boys left." Faragonda said.

Brandon gives Stella a kiss. Great expression on Stella's face: she was so not expecting that. Timmy is a geek flirting with Tecna. Faragonda asks Griselda to remind her to write a letter to Red Fountain to tell them about how the boys came to help us when they called them about their Minotaur problem.

Griselda yells at us to go to Faragonda's office first thing in the morning.

The next morning, Faragonda tells is how brave and resourceful we were. "I believe you have learned your lesson." With that, she returned our, okay their, powers.

We made our way back to the dorm and after sitting in the living area, everyone looks at me.

"It's not like we want to know your WHOLE life story, but you better start from the beginning and tell us absolutely everything because at this point, I'm conflicted on whether or not I should trust you." Stella said and everyone agreed.

"Fine." I said before starting from the VERY beginning.


	5. The Life of a Roman Princess

"Tell us." Flora said, impatiently.

"Alright. Let me start." I said, annoyed at all the attention. You wouldn't think it, but I hate attention. I like sitting back and watching other people do what they please and see how it all turns out.

"Well, it started 16 years ago." I said, trying to sound wise.

"I said not your whole life story." Stella said.

"Shut up. If you wanna know, you HAVE to know my whole life story." I said before continuing on. "Anyways, like I was saying. 16 years ago a beautiful baby girl was born with deep red hair and emerald green eyes that seemed like perfect jewels you could sell for the highest price. The eye color gave it all away." I said before reaching in my pocket for a picture of my sister. I took it out and handed it to Flora.

"That's my sister. Her eyes are a different color than mine because she has a different power." Flora passed it on until it came back around to me.

"She's pretty." Flora said.

"Pretty with a heart of stone." I said putting it back in my pocket. "She's practically evil. It stills surprises me that she is still a fairy. It's amazing how much more talented I am then she is and she is 3 years older than me. Either way, her eyes are blue. She controls anything to do with water."

"That's so cool!" Musa said.

"It is until she tries to drown you." I laughed for no reason and everyone looked at me strange. "I'm serious, she tried to drown me."

"So what does eye color have to do with anything and if your eyes are green doesn't that mean you should control nature?" Tecna asked.

"Nope. Brown eyes show the power of mother nature, like Flora." I said pointing to her eyes. "There are so many different colors we aren't yet aware of. My eyes are unique and no one else has this exact color. People have green eyes but the intensity of mine, separate us."

"So emerald means lightning?" Bloom asked.

"Pretty much."

"How does that make sense?" Stella asked.

"Simple, Bloom should be familiar with this term, Roman."

"Roman how?"

"I come from the Roman Realm. That's where Earth got their idea of Roman Gods, it all started with my Realm. One of my great ancestors traveled to Earth in search of others like us, we found many. He found his soul mate there and they both came back to my realm and that's how my family line started. He was a warlock that could control small aspects of nature and water, and she could control weather and lightning. They had a baby named James, I mean, that's not a cool name AT ALL but he was the most powerful baby they'd ever seen. He could control everything they could, but better." I stopped to look at my cell phone that was buzzing in my pocket.

I pulled it out and it was a call from Brandon. "Hold on a sec." I said before bringing the phone to my ear. "Hello."

"Hey, are you telling them yet?" He asked.

"In the middle of it now."

"Good, we're coming in the door." He said before hanging up and the dorm room door opened and all 5 boys walked in. Brandon made his way to Stella and Sky made his way to Bloom while Timmy walked over to Tecna and Musa was practically being hovered over by Treyce. I felt bad for Flora because there wasn't anyone for her yet. Thankfully Riven sat down beside her.

"So tell us about it." Sky said, smirking because he already knew. I repeated myself up until they walked in and I could see Stella practically drooling on Brandon from sleeping on his shoulder.

"This is where I left off with the girls." I said before continuing on. "James was the most powerful baby in any of the realms and he grew up to be one of the best wizards of all time from one lifetime to the next. He eventually married and had 3 kids. One could control water, the other lightning, and the other fire. That's where the people on Earth got their idea of Roman Gods. They used those people as their main three before and after turning them Greek. We call them Roman because lightning was Jupiter, water was Neptune and fire was Pluto. It was fire but Earth decided it would be cooler to make it the underworld."

"You just brought back my entire sophomore year of English, if I ever go back, which I won't, you're totally helping me on any quiz about it." Bloom laughed.

"I could try but people have changed it so much I'm not sure I'll even know what they're talking about. But lightning, named Lucian, gave birth to two lovely girls. Both amazingly stunning with deep red hair, one with the eyes of the bluest sea, the other the eyes of an emerald." I smiled. "My father Lucian couldn't even imagine parting ways with me or my sister, but after his brother, Damien, attacked demanding that he stole his water baby, we had to leave."

"You're saying that Neptune thought Jupiter stole his baby?" Tecna asked. I nodded. "Why would he?"

"He wouldn't, that's the point." I said. "But because Neptune thought he did, me and Mina had to go to another realm for the time being, a realm no one would think to look for two amazingly powerful girls." I looked at Sky. "This is where we meet Sky and Brandon."

Bloom and Stella looked at them both stunned. "We had made a new home in his realm for the small amount of time we were needed to be there. Blondie always had a thing for Mina, but the other one could not stand to part with me." I laughed as Stella glared at Brandon. "Don't worry Stella, we didn't even date for more than a week before we realized he could never be more than a brother to me." She stopped glaring at him and softened her look.

"Anyways, so after Damien left my realm we returned but something had changed, we had no mother to come home to. Damien had called their last brother, Ian, to come and help him with the loss of his child, but Ian had left Damien with some bad news, he could not have a family so he was the one that stole his child and he needed a mother to help her care for her, so he took mine. Mina had changed worse than that though, she couldn't handle it because it was her mother that always treated her like the one with more power, and she always treated me like a monster that was destined to raise hell to all realms, so I was the one that didn't get bed time stories or a single hug whenever I did something worth noticing. That was what my father was there for."

"My father is the King of the Roman Realm. He is also known as the Leader of the Council. If you don't know what that is, it's the Rulers and Helpers of each realm and dimension. He was known as Jupiter, as well as I. I am the Jupiter prodigy. I was born to rule the realm yet my mother and sister never saw it that way. They said it was a curse to hold such power. My father didn't like that because he had my power, but my mother knew that my power extended beyond his. It is a once in 10 lifetime's opportunity to hold the power of James, but my mother knew as soon as she saw me, that I had that same power. I can control Lightning, as well as other aspects of nature but at a minor degree."

"My father hates to be named Jupiter, but I do not. He passed that name on to me as a gift that my sister had never liked. She wanted to be more powerful; she offered a duel and lost. In my realm, if the next ruler loses a duel, the winner is automatically named the new ruler when the current one leaves, in this case, me. So I am the princess of the Roman Realm. I studied more than Mina did, so it's not like she knew about it, but I did and I would hold it over her head for years until she finally read it for herself and lost all control and left."

"I still speak to her but in my own sense of protection. That doesn't make sense to some of you but I reassure you, I speak to her telepathically to make sure she is all right and that nothing has happened to her because I enraged her enough to leave. If she is gone, I feel nothing except guilt."

I could hear my voice getting more unemotional. I hated talking about my life but they needed to know. I was starting to sound like my mother did whenever she talked to me. That's how I felt right now anyways.

"Because I was princess, I had to be betrothed. I was betrothed to Treyce, but in my realm, if the guy does not feel something for the girl; it is not meant to be. We tried every one in my realm but no one was fit enough for me, So they tried someone from a different realm, Brandon, but like I said, that didn't last more than a week. So I left in search of the one who will help me take over my realm when my father passes. I think I have found someone but I am not sure yet, so I will continue on being a student here long before and long after I do, there's no way I could leave you lovely people." I smiled at them and they smiled back.

Brandon and Sky walked over to me and hugged me, followed by Flora Tecna and Musa, then Treyce, then Stella and Bloom. They all stopped hugging me and I could see Riven sulking to himself where he sat before I stopped telling them my story.

_I wonder who it is_. I could hear him think. I smiled at him and walked over and hugged him "I know you'll figure it out one day." I said before letting go and waving to everyone. I had to go talk to Faragonda.

…

"I told them." I said to her as I sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"I know." She replied, smiling.

"How do you know?"

"I was listening in. It was a touching story by the way." I nodded at her, acknowledging her compliment. "I couldn't help but wonder, have you found your soul mate yet?"

"I'm not sure. I could have but I wouldn't know how this works so I could be wrong." She nodded at me back. "I'm not jumping to conclusions."

"That would be the wise decision. Go back to your dorm."

"Thanks for your thoughts." I smiled at her and walked out of her office.

…

I was sleeping pretty nicely until I heard Flora and Stella talking. It sounded like mumbling but the walls were thin and even though they were whispering I could still make out most of what they were saying. I just rolled over and let it go, until I saw the time.

It was almost eight and my dad wanted to meet me in the city at eight thirty for breakfast with my sister.

That is going to be bittersweet, but I can deal with it since that's the only plans we have for the day considering my mother isn't around.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood up to get dressed in the best casual clothes I could. Maybe I didn't like her, and maybe she didn't like me, but she was still my mother and the thought of her taken away from me isn't an easy thought.

I was dressed in a purple tank top and baggy jeans that showed some lace, if you know what I mean. My father might disapprove some but he'd get over it pretty quickly when he saw what my sister was probably wearing. I can assume it consisted of a half shirt and a mini skirt. She was older, and definitely a big slut.

I walked into the main room and I saw Tecna and Flora putting their things by the door and watched as the others stood by the furniture.

"I didn't realize this was a special day." Bloom said. "I didn't make any plans for going home."

You'd think the holiday would come up in a regular conversation, but I wouldn't know because I usually don't have conversations with them on a regular basis. I'm usually talking to Sky or Brandon, which they both had an earful about from their little 'cuties'. I really need new friends if they're going to get in the way of that. And Treyce was here now, but he and Musa have it in for each other's tips so it's not like he'd talk to me anyways. How could he hear me from that far up her ass? Trick question, he couldn't.

I walked Flora and Tecna out of the door and down to the Alfea gates. "Have a good day you two." I smiled at them, my two favorite roommates.

They smiled back and waved and said their goodbyes. I was actually kind of sad to see them go, but I would love if the other three left.

I left to go into the city and meet my father and sister. Not being able to say mother hurt, but it's not like I ever had a chance to say it anyways. Sadly, that's the part that hurt.

…

At Cloud Tower, the Trix sisters are in Miss Griffin's office, with Miss Griffin yelling at them. She shows them the letter from Miss Faragonda telling her about the sisters' sneaking into Alfea. She's especially upset that a group of freshmen pixies caught them, telling the sisters that they've embarrassed Cloud Tower. She demands that the sisters redeem themselves, to break hearts, bones, whatever it takes to crush the pixies by the day's end.

…

I finally finished with that horrible breakfast. It was dreadful and I wouldn't relive it if someone's life depended on it, maybe. My sister wanted to go down and watch the Race for the Rose. It's such a stupid race but I do enjoy watching people mess up. I didn't get a glimpse of who it was, but someone fell of their bike last year in the first round. It was pretty hilarious.

I was walking down the sidewalk with my sister beside me and I was searching the crowds for pretty much anyone I knew. I wasn't watching where I was going but I heard Mina giggle from beside me so I glanced at her but in the middle of glancing, I ran face first into someone. She outright laughed her annoying high pitched laugh that could send anyone to an asylum.

"Watch it!" Someone said before turning around. Of course, I would know that deep voice anywhere. "Well, if it isn't little miss pixie. Having a play date with really hot girl I have to say." He said looking at Mina up and down. I wanted to gag at that very moment but I would probably almost die.

Oh well. I thought as I gagged loudly for my sister to stop laughing and trying to look seductively at Riven. She did but instead she glared at me. "I wouldn't smile like that if I were you." I still smiled at her because I thought this was actually pretty funny.

"Give me your best." I said and when she didn't do anything I laughed and walked over to Stella and Bloom.

Riven ended up coming up behind me and I didn't know and I back up into him after relaxing my stance.

"Watch yourself pixie. I get you're a fan of the Rivenator but I must warn you, backing up into me isn't a nice thing to do if you want to keep yourself a goody." He said in my ear, quiet enough for only me to hear and I could feel my face go hot again and I got chills up my spine.

"Where'd my sister go?"

"She said she was bored here and we both agreed that she's ugly and I'm not her type." He chuckled.

"She'd never admit to being ugly?" I said, questioningly.

"She didn't, but she doesn't know that I think that." I laughed at him and shook my head, stepping beside him so he was in the group too. My face was back to normal but I still got chills whenever he glanced at me from the side.

"The race is going to be intense." Brandon said. I only caught the last part of their conversation.

"Intense for you two maybe. I'm a shoe in to win; they should just put my name on the trophy now." Riven said, laughing again.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, Rivenator." Sky said, using his fake nickname.

"I wouldn't get to mouthy considering you fell off of your bike in the first lap last year." I almost busted a gut from laughing. I looked at Sky with tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe that was you." I said finally. "That was some good shit. Okay, I'm done laughing now." I said, even though I could feel my face was red and I was getting a six pack from laughing and I still had a few giggle fits.

"At least we have girls to cheer us on." Brandon said. "You have Lita, but it's not like she'd shout your name for anything." Him and Sky laughed and so did Bloom and Stella. I forced a giggle and I could feel my face go red again. It REALLY needs to stop doing that.

"Please, I could have any pixie at Alfea if I wanted." He shrugged and smirked. "You've been giving me the eye too haven't you Bloom?" He winked and laughed.

Bloom got pretty pissed just then. She stormed up to Riven and started yelling. "I don't like you Riven!" He shrugged it off. "You're awful and mean. You're rude to the people that try and help you and actually do care for you even in the slightest. I don't see how that part was even possible though." Riven looked slightly scared. "I don't see how anyone likes you because I can name one or two and I just don't see how when you treat them so horribly and don't even acknowledge their feelings because you're so wrapped up in your big head." She was done ranting she turned around with a small pout on her face.

I was watching everyone else's reaction, forgetting about Riven's and Bloom's. Stella was nervously watching and Sky and Brandon looked at each other with worried expressions. They were probably worried about how Riven would react. I was too. I had to see how he was taking it.

After she turned around, Riven moved her chin towards him. "You are really cute when you're angry, you know that? I dig girls who play hard-to-get."

Brandon looked like he was about to kill Riven, but I wouldn't blame him. My jealousy was getting the best of me at this moment. Bloom looks shocked at the audacity and she used magic to bring a pot of flowers over Riven.

No matter how jealous I was, I wasn't going to let him get humiliated and drenched so I flicked a finger at Bloom and her hand flew up, bring the pot on top of her head and 'accidentally' pouring it on herself.

Riven was still upset but not as much, but it definitely was enough to make him storm off. I looked at Bloom as innocently as I could so she wouldn't think I did that. I gave her a questioning look and she looked like she was about to cry. It was pretty funny actually.

"I should apologize for saying those things." She said.

"He totally deserved it." Stella said.

"He wouldn't take your apology anyways." Sky said.

"I'm going to go find him, make sure he doesn't kill anyone." I said before walking off, not waiting for a reply that was going to tell me it wouldn't work.

…

Riven walks through Magix. He tells himself how disgusting love is, and how he doesn't want it. Not only is he lying to his friends, but to himself too, apparently. In a nearby alley, the Trix sisters are watching.

"This guy's got a major attitude problem. I like him." Darcy said to the other girls.

"Are you falling in love, Darcy?" Icy said in reply.

"You wish, besides, I can't believe you know how to say four letter words." She laughed at her own stupid joke.

…

I walked up behind Riven after I found him. I heard the last thing he mumbled to himself and for a second, I wanted to turn around and run, but I was already this far. "Riven." I said and he stopped walking and turned around. "Listen, I know you're not happy about what Bloom said, but don't let it get to you. If anyone is bitter, it's her." I smirked at him and his face was emotionless but his eyes perked a little.

"You can go back to your brooding." I laughed. "But I'm literally always open to talk, especially since Sky and Brandon are up those chick's asses all the time." I laughed again before turning around. But I turned back around, still walking. "And I wouldn't believe what Brandon said. I would for sure cheer you on, maybe in more ways than one." I winked at him and turned around to walk forward. I turned the corner before I let my face get red again. I smiled to myself.

…

The Trix saw the whole encounter with Lita and Riven. Icy intends to turn Riven against the Earth girl. Even more so, I guess. And Lita. Icy calls for Knut, who changes Knut to look like Timmy, against Knut's wishes.

…

Bloom is walking through Magix, as Bloom gets distracted by a dancer who looks sorta' like the person from Bloom's dream. Timmy-actually Knut in disguise-snaps Bloom out of her trance. 'Timmy' speaking in broken English, tells Bloom that he was just talking to the other guys, and they've disappeared. He says he had heard about the fight between herself and "Stiven." Bloom asks who he's talking about, and Timmy quickly corrects himself, that he meant Riven, and says he has just the thing to mend fences between Riven and herself. Timmy pulls what looks like a glasses case out of his pocket, and struggles trying to get the thing to work. It turns into what looks like a pair of headphones, though it's covering his face. He eventually gets it to turn into a helmet, and explains to Bloom that the helmet is the latest, best model. Bloom says that he bought it, that he should get to give it to Riven, but Timmy insists.

"It's a way for you two to make up. Tell him you wanted him to crash. Uh, I mean drive well and you hope he likes it." Knut said.

"Thanks, Timmy, this was very thoughtful of you." Bloom replied, happily.

"Uh, I've gotta' run, gotta' get to the, uh, science thing at the, uh, place. Bye!" He said before running off.

…

_If I was there when that happened, I would beat the hell out of Bloom. Why is she so gullible? Timmy is acting even more stupid and awkward than usual and she finds no problem in this. That's just wrong._

...

Back in the alley with the Trix sisters, Icy scolds 'Timmy' for his practically spoiling the Trio's plans. He apologizes, and Icy changes him back to his Knut form.

"Aww, I thought we were going to get to punish him." Stormy said to Icy.

The sisters and Knut teleport to a nearby rooftop, to watch the action from below. Icy explains that she'll cast a spell on the helmet Bloom will give to Riven while he's racing, causing him to think that Bloom sabotaged his helmet, and that Darcy will save him, and Riven will think they're on his side.

"He'll be so grateful, he'll join our side." Icy said, proud of her plan.

"I sure hope so." Darcy said, letting her infatuation get the best of her.

"You are so crushing on him." Stormy said, not believing Darcy when she tells her no.

"No I am not." She replied. "He'd be more useful than Knut, that's all." She said, trying to convince them both, including herself.

"I think Darcy would like to make him her pet project, emphasis on the pet!" Icy said, making them all laugh.

…

The racers took their hoverbikes to the starting line. Bloom rushed up to them.

"Where have you been?" Stella asked Bloom with very little concern. "I hope you spotted some amazing sale."

"Nothing you would have liked, sorry." Bloom replied before walking off to find Riven.

Once she found him, she convinced him she was sorry and handed him the helmet that he took with little pity and happiness.

"Good luck." She said before walking off and he turned away. "Be careful, Brandon." Bloom said to Sky.

The boys are in the race, at the starting line when Bloom talks to Stella.

I walked up and butted in their conversation, trying to make it less obvious that I actually found him and talked to him.

"What's going on?" I asked."

"I saw Timmy earlier and he gave me a way to patch things up with Riven." Bloom said proudly. Other than the fact I was jealous, which I had been getting a lot lately, I was utterly confused and by the look on Stella's face, so was she.

"What are you talking about Bloom?" Stella asked. "Timmy went home for the Day of the Rose. He isn't even in the same galaxy as us."

"Then who was I talking to?" Bloom said before looking up and the look of realization finds its way onto her face. "The Trix." Bloom darted through the crowd as I showed Stella where Bloom was looking and the light to the race turned green right before Bloom could make her way to Riven.

Bloom changed into her winx form and flies after Riven as Darcy enters the race from a nearby alley.

"Whoa, someone call security! We have an overenthusiastic fan on the track!" the announcer said.

(Too long for my comfort) As Bloom gets closer to Riven, he thanks Bloom for the helmet, which he says makes him feel like one with the bike. Stormy complains that Bloom will mess everything up, but Icy says it'll make Bloom seem even more suspicious. Just as Bloom almost reaches Riven, Icy puts a spell on the helmet that blinds Riven, and prevents him from taking his helmet off, and Riven loses complete control of his bike, crashes, and goes flying in the air. Bloom tries to hurry to save Riven, but Darcy, on her hoverbike, gets to Riven first, and catches him.

Darcy gently places him on the ground. Sky asks what Bloom did to him, and she tells him it was the witches. Darcy removes Riven's helmet and puts a spell on him to fall in love with the first girl he sees when he opens his eyes. She shakes him only slightly and he opens his eyes, with his head tilted to the side, and then looks at her as she takes off her helmet with her hair flowing and looking innocent.

"You're beautiful." Riven lied through his teeth. There was something off about him but it's not like I could tell from far away. I thought to myself. Okay, I can. I can hear his thoughts. Duh!

**_I wasn't even fully asleep, this chick is crazy. I feel like I should know her from somewhere. Either way, she's a witch. I don't know how I'm supposed to be 'in love' with her. I can't act like I'm not. I'll probably be thrown into another dimension. Lita should really kick this chick's ass._**

I stopped listening to his thoughts after that last sentence but I was still listening to their conversation.

"Hi, I'm Darcy." She replied. Bloom tries to attack Darcy.

"You and the other witches caused this!" She said.

"How could I if I saved him?" Darcy said slyly.

"You did." She said.

"You're a liar, Bloom." Riven yelled, jerking my head up to his outburst. "You did something to deactivate my helmet so your precious little Brandon could win." He continued on, getting louder as he spoke.

"Riven, hear Bloom out." Sky said.

"No."

"Riven." I spoke up.

He looked at me for a split second with the most unreadable eyes I've ever seen. "Why isn't anyone listening to me? Why are you all taking her side?" Riven said, still looking at me.

"We're trying to help both of you." I said. **_Can you hear me?_** Those were Riven's thoughts but they were directed towards me, I nodded slightly trying to not make it noticeable.

**_If you want to help, tell them about Darcy's spell but don't tell them it didn't work._**

_What's the spell and why didn't it work?_

**_I was supposed to fall in love with Darcy as soon as I saw her, but I don't know why it didn't work._**

_I'll tell them about the spell._

**_Thanks._**

"I'm leaving." Riven said, giving me the smallest, most unnoticeable smirk ever.

"I'll go with you." Darcy said, taking Riven's arm and walking away, glaring at me for a split second.

…

I woke up the next morning to Flora and Stella talking again. It was the most annoying thing to wake up to because I just want to punch them both in the face for being loud enough to wake me up. I did catch some of their conversation though.

"I wish I could change in my sleep." Stella said.

"It's not just her clothes that are changing; I think it's a sign of her powers evolving." Flora replied.

_Boring, _I thought. _I'm going back to sleep. _I turned over and went back to sleep.

…

We all walked outside for some 'nice' fresh air. It was muggy from the rain last night and I was still grumpy about being woken up.

"The dream I had last night was so weird. The glowing person in my dream had the same voice that led us out of Cloud Tower." Bloom kept going on and on. I could see Stella getting pissed.

"Boring, new topic!" She yelled and I choked a laugh.

Bloom starts describing the glowing presence, while Tecna uses a psychic beetle to try to read Bloom's subconscious.

Stella sighed and I looked at her sadly, understanding her pain, I go through it all of the time.

Tecna prattles on a bit on how sophisticated the psychic beetle is, but whatever, it works! Tecna's psychic beetle producers a perfect rendering of the glowing figure. Bloom finally recognizes her as a nymph on the facade of Town Hall.

Stella's pretty upset, though. Stella's tired of all the Bloom talk, all the attention Bloom's getting. Stella's thinking along the lines of why should she care about Bloom's little problem.

"Why are you getting all of the attention all of the time?" Stella started. "I'm tired of it; I want to listen to a conversation about someone else one time!" She yelled in Bloom's face.

"Quit throwing your 'little princess tantrum' and get a life." Bloom said before walking off.

Stella looks dumbfounded as to why Bloom is mad and I looked at her with the most confused look I could offer up.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

Everyone else just stared at her, pissed.

…

We were all hanging out in Musa and Tecna's room when Stella started going off again.

"A fashion sense would totally look cute on you, Flora." She said, smiling.

"That's not very nice." Flora said, looking admittedly hurt.

"It was just constructive criticism." She replied.

"Cool it, will you Stella?" Musa said. I hate the way she talks but I have to agree this time.

"It's not my fault no one likes you, I don't see how you'd ever get a boyfriend." She said, then looked at Tecna and continued her rant. "I don't like your outfit choices either." Stella said before turning back to Musa. "I mean, come on. Lita is less cool than you and she still has someone at least glancing her way." She turned to me. "Isn't that right, but I forgot he dissed you for Darcy." She laughed rudely.

I don't know why but I almost broke down. I never break down. I didn't even cry when my mother was taken. I don't get mushy over anything. I have a hot temper and witty come backs. This is NOT me. I've been around them too long to feel what I usually feel. Either way, that hit pretty deep. Maybe it's not me, maybe it's Riven. Maybe he has some crazy effect on me. I can't think about that anymore. My emotions are going crazy and I can see everything in the room giving off sparks.

Everyone looks scared. Aside from thinking about Riven, that's the thing that hurts most.

I turned and walked out of the room, out of the dorm, and out of the school. I passed by Bloom but I didn't want her near me so I made sure to zap her if she got in my bubble. She was trying to talk to me, I think, but I ignored her.

…

I hoped on a random bus and I was dropped off somewhere in Magix. I walked down a street and I really felt like pissing some witches off. I ALMOST walked into their café but I saw Riven sitting there with Darcy, I could tell she was flirting like a crazy bitch, but he looked like he was eating it up.

"What do you think you're doing at our café?" I heard icy say, I turned around with a sadistic smile on my face.

"Trying to piss off some skanky witches, do you think it's working?" I asked.

"I can say so." Stormy launched at me with her fist but I grabbed her arm and threw her into the café window. Alerting every one of my presence.

"You really need a lesson huh?" Icy said as the other witches came out of the café. There's a lot more than I thought. I said before stepping backwards slightly and bolting down the street. I could hear them all running behind me.

All of the freshman witches are running after me, shooting some extremely weak attacks at me. I turned a corner and ran head first into Riven.

"Riven, please you have to help me." I pleaded.

"I'd love to," He said. "But I'm with Darcy." He looked at me with sad eyes, touching my arm.

"Fine, forget it." I said before running past Riven, still listening to the witches behind me.

I was trapped in an alley and all I wanted to do was piss one or two off, not get the whole school after me in two minutes. I turned and saw all of them walking towards me, as the three senior witches came in for the kill.

I changed into my winx form just as the wall behind me is blasted open and the five girls and four specialists make their way towards me. Sky notices Riven and he attacks.

Icy gets mad and it starts to snow and all of the witches start to complain about it being cold. Stormy knocked Tecna out with lightning and Icy shoots ice crystals towards Stella. Darcy shoots her magic at me, but I dodge it and I could feel her teleport behind me. I dropped my winx and got on the ground. I always had better focus on the ground. Darcy and her replicas surrounded me.

"Now me, myself, and I, and the rest of us will finish you off."

Brandon knocks out Darcy for the time being, letting me breathe for a split second before watching Stormy hit both Bloom and Flora with lightning.

Timmy is trying to help Tecna but icy freezes them in place, along with Stella who is trying to protect them.

I looked around and saw Timmy, Tecna, and Stella frozen. Bloom and Flora were knocked out. Brandon and Sky were preoccupied with freshman witches and Riven. Musa and Treyce were still fighting, but only slightly. Darcy is surrounding her with cars. Treyce and I tried to help but Icy and Stormy got our my way.

"Move!" I yelled.

"I don't think so." She said. Her face turned sour, more than it already was, and she backed up a few feet. Just looking at her face pissed me off, but looking at Icy did worse, and looking at Darcy sent me over the edge.

The sky turned dark and the wind was like a twister in the making. Actually, it was. I could see the twister forming; taking the powers of the winx I called my friends and putting it into the twister. The twister made loud noises and had a fire wall (literally, like fire walls on the internet, with actual fire) that was intertwined with Light and Vines. The wind was so strong I could see only the witches holding back, no one else.

"Get away from my friends, you filthy unwanted skank."

Stormy backed off, scared. She tried to stop the twister with her own power but she couldn't. She was sucked in first. Icy tried to freeze it, but she was sucked in next. Darcy didn't even try to attack, she tried to run away, but she failed horribly.

Once all three of them were in the twister, I made it go faster. The powers all collided into one and along with my power, shocked consciousness out of them. Lightning attacked the ground and a quake shook it more than you would be able to handle. The buildings around me caught on fire and the people were all afraid for their lives.

I couldn't stop it though. I tried more than I would have liked to admit. Putting that much energy into one thing and not being able to stop it is never a good thing.

The only way to stop it, was to drain me of all of my energy and the only way to do that was put more energy into the twister. I couldn't do that because it had a high potential to kill them as it is. So I put energy into stopping the stuff around the twister.

I used water to put out the fires, I don't know how though, I don't control water. I cleared the sky and fixed the holes in the ground my lightning creating. The twister's power was lessening and I could see the pixies gaining consciousness as I lost mine. The twister stopped and the last thing I saw before passing out, was Riven.

…

The next day, Professor Palladium is all giddy over the midterm the fairies are about to take. He talks about all the magic that goes into the chamber, and the virtual reality it creates, and how you really do feel what is virtually occurring in the chamber. Stella asks Tecna to help her study.

Professor Palladium explains that the chamber will select a random dead planet, place the student on the planet, and have them survive extremely desolate conditions. He continues that they can bring a few potion ingredients, but nothing else, aside from their own magical powers.

…

"Say this once; say this twice. Cast this spell and all will be well. Hmm... Am I supposed to say the whole thing twice, or just the second part? Spells are so confusing." Bloom said, talking to herself. That was the best thing I've heard all day.

…

We were in the control room. No one wanted to take the test first, even though I was up for it, I wanted to see everyone else fail first.

"No one? Looks like we'll go alphabetically." Palladium said. "Bloom, you go first." He said.

I didn't know Amaryl dropped out of this class. I thought to myself, confused.

Bloom grabs her supply bag and enters the chamber, with us giving advice.

"Stay cool!" From Musa.

"Be careful." Flora said.

"Don't die." I said with a smile.

"Make us look good!" Stella said.

"Be logical." Tecna said proudly.

"Tecna, what kind of advice is that?!" Stella asked.

"The only logical kind." I smiled at Tecna's answer.

Bloom enters the chamber, which becomes a virtual version of the planet Sparx, I notice. That's definitely not good. Bloom decides she needs a food source, so she digs through her bag, finding Kiko, who she's not all too happy to see, but goes on with her planting a food source anyway. The Trix sisters appear behind Bloom, as Darcy performs a sound wave sort of spell to attack Bloom, which she dodges, and immediately transforms to her fairy form.

Bloom blasts a large fireball at Darcy to knock her down... but we see that the witches are not really in the chamber.

The sisters decide it's time to make Bloom release her dragon fire. Icy creates hail and rain, and while Stormy's distracting Bloom, Icy freezes her legs in place. Stormy taunts her more, as Icy points out that Kiko's about to fall into the lava. He falls in before Bloom can get to him, so Bloom tries to cast the protection spell, but it doesn't seem to work.

"It's all your fault." Icy said.

"You did let it happen." Icy said. "It's a shame: bunny was so cute."

Bloom is all ready to explode, when the witches capture Bloom's dragon fire, and get their virtual selves out the chamber

…

Bloom is lying down on the ground, pretty faint, when Kiko walks up to her. As well as a bunch of other Kiko-lookalikes. Except they're all virtual bunnies... but Bloom does find her own Kiko, snoring away.

Professor Palladium, unable to find another way to stop the exam, uses an extreme emergency spell to shut down the chamber. We all run and meet Bloom inside the chamber, now shut down. The test has to be postponed for everyone else, though... not that we all mind.

"She aced the test and got it postponed! Give it up for Bloom!" Stella yelled.

I still don't like her, but I'm getting there. And those witches are sure getting on my nerves. I'd love to beat the shit out of them. Soon enough though, I can feel it.


	6. All About Tests

We were all sitting in the auditorium in Palladium's class. He looked more happy than usual and it was pretty scary. He said something about his Magic Reality Chamber working again. I can hear everyone talk about how nervous they all are and they don't know how they're going to pass. "Stella, you're the first to take the test today." He said.

_I thought we were going in alphabetical order. He skipped Amaryl, who i guess dropped the class, and now he's starting with Stella. What a strange way to do things. I think he just wants to see her fail._

"Stella isn't feeling well so she went to the nurse instead." Bloom ended up saying after everyone looked around the room for a non-existent Stella.

"Then Flora is up next." He said.

Flora walked into the chamber and he told her that the chamber would select a dead planet for her. "I don't believe there is such a thing as a dead planet, they are just planets in need." She replied.

"Save it for philosophy class, Flora. Begin." He said.

Bloom walked out of the class and we all watched Flora continue her exam.

...

I was sitting in my room, being bored, texting absolutely no one special. I really wanted to go see someone. I was sitting around girls non stop for over two weeks, studying and shopping and going to class. This was not okay. I always hung out with guys, girls were drama and not my scene. I wanted to go and see my maroon haired cutie but everyone thinks he's under Darcy's spell and I don't know how I'd be able to see him anyways if he wasn't.

It saddened me. In my boredom, I read some more on my realm. I didn't think I knew everything about it but what harm could it do to learn more? None except make me think my love life is a disaster waiting to happen. Apparently, you can read more than one person's mind if you have the gift of Jupiter. I can read Riven's mind because he's one of five people.

1. My soul mate.

2. My best friend.

3. My family.

4. Magic royalty.

5. My knight.

I knew he wasn't magical so he was definitely not magical royalty but he could be my soul mate, best friend, or my knight. How I was to decipher who was who, was up to the tests.

There were tests I had to put them all through except I had to have 5 people I could read the minds of before I could do anything. So far, I had Riven and my sister.

Finding the other three may be hell.

The books also said that if you have more than one friend, my mind reading ability wouldn't pick one until I figured out which one was my real best friend, so I had to put them through a test to see which was my best friend.

I closed the book, tired of all the reading and set out to Faragonda's office before going to Red Fountain.

...

I knocked on her door. Griselda opened the door and walked out, pushing me to go inside.

"Mrs. F?" I asked.

"How can I help you, Lita?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Go on and I may be able to find a solution." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I'm supposed to be the ruler of my Realm when my father decides I'm ready, but I've done some reading and I can't rule if I don't find my five people and I have ways to find them, but I would need permission." I asked, rather too quickly for my taste.

"If you need to go to Red Fountain, be my guest, but you have to talk to the headmaster there for permission to conduct your tests on his students." She replied. "You may head there now and I will call them to make sure you have a safe trip and you make it back first thing in the morning."

"Morning?"

"Well, I'd assume these tests wouldn't take five minutes." She said.

"No, they won't."

"So, first thing in the morning." She said and shooed me off.

"Thank you Mrs. Faragonda." I smiled. "You helped me a lot just now." I nodded at her and walked out of the room.

...

I walked to my dorm and the girls were gone, but they left a note that i didn't feel like reading so i took it from the door to the table and left it there. If it's important, I'm sure I'll hear of their adventure later.

I packed a small bag and shrunk it down to a pocket-size and teleported to the outer wall of Red Fountain. I was greeted by the headmaster, smiling warmly at me.

"Good to see you again, Lita." He said.

"Pleasure is mine, Headmaster." I replied, nodding my head at him.

"I've come to the understanding you need to see five of my wonderful students." He said.

"That's correct."

"They're all yours for the night. Follow me." He turned to walk through the maze and i followed him.

...

He left us all alone. I was standing in front of Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Treyce. I looked each of them up and down and i could hear a mixture of thoughts, one standing out in particular.

**_She definitely looks stunning in the night-light._**

I noticeably blushed but I hoped no one saw it. I turned to Sky. "You're first Blondie."

"What do I do?" That was all he had to do before the rain surrounded us.

"Attack."

"Attack who?"

"Attack me." I replied.

"No."

"Yes. It's the only way Sky. It's you or me." I said as lighting flashed and stuck the ground beside him.

"What the hell?"

"Do it." I said. I could hear the thoughts screaming from his head. S**_omething is seriously wrong with her, I have to do something_**.

"Nothing is wrong with me, just attack." He looked at me dumbfounded before launching at me and I side-stepped, making him fall to the ground.

The rain faltered, and I picked Sky off of the ground. "Go back to your spot, you did good." He said before he nodded and walked back to where he was before.

"You ready for this butter cup?" I asked Brandon and he nodded. These tests went on for about two hours, could have been three I think, I wasn't paying that much attention to it. All I know is that I could keep them as long as I wanted because they got the day off because of me and they'd do anything to show their gratefulness.

It was almost noon when I finally got back to my bed. I was soaked from the shower I took, but that was easily fixable. I dried off and lay down on my bed, thinking of him.

"Are you ready Riven?" I asked. His response was a slight nod and a cute smirk. I launched at him and he jumped and flipped over me, attacking me from behind. I spun around and rolled underneath his extended leg to keep him from kicking me and I grabbed the leg that was firmly on the ground and pulled it out from underneath of him.

"Not bad, pretty boy. Better than the first fight we had, that's for sure." I giggled at him and I swear he smiled a genuine smile. "Maybe next time." I said. He was the last one i had to test. After that was all over, I walked inside to the place I was sleeping, and I fell asleep to the sound of his light breaths. I woke up before he did and I left before anyone else noticed I had left.

Now I'm here, bored out of my mind and not ready to stay in my room all day. I got dressed and went to class, completely forgetting about the tests and trying to figure out everything that was going on in my life. It was all too much for someone to handle at once, no matter how tough they were. I needed a break. I nice break from my thoughts and a vacation in the land of school and day dreaming. I walked out of my room, smiling.

...

I saw all the girls later that day and they told me about Miss Magix and what happened with Lucy and the Trix. I'm glad I wasn't there. I would have killed someone probably.

...

We were in Wizgiz's class, talking about the pop test we have tomorrow. Everyone is always complaining about tests and quizzes like it's the end of the world and I am certainly annoyed with the prissy people. Wizgiz said something about being kicked out of Alfea if they failed the test. I wish half of the girls in here would fail if that's the case. I'm tired of them all.

"The quiz covers everything we've had all year."

"So if we fail, you should get kicked out for not teaching us well enough." Stella said. I never really liked when Stella talked, but that question was going on my list of good questions.

"You should have told us about the quiz earlier than a day in advance." Musa complained. _It wouldn't matter if you would all study._

"I only just found out about it this morning. I have orders and I'm being forced to give this quiz." He said, generally sorry.

"Well, maybe we'd all pass if someone didn't sleep all the time." One of the other students said and I laughed, looking at Bloom in front of me.

"Oh, gooey gumdrops. Not again." Flora said. I guess gooey gumdrops is Flora's way of saying "damn." Apparently even "darn" is too strong for Flora.

Bloom wakes up, with ink on her face, from the notes she had taken. We all laugh at Bloom, and she asks what's funny. One of the girls pulls a compact to Bloom's face, so she can see the notes on her own face.

From a railing above the class, Miss Griselda yells at us for not moving on to their next class yet, since the bell had already rung. Funny that we didn't hear this supposed bell. Crazy woman.

...

I was sitting in my room, listening to Musa, Flora and Tecna fight it out over Mirta, who is now a pumpkin and sitting in our living space. How she got like that, I don't remember. I was tired of hearing them fight over it, but if I gave Flora the spell to reverse it, they'd be even more up her ass about it.

I tuned them out and continued on with my test results.

Brandon, Sky and Riven were one of three people. My soul mate, best friend, or knight. I should ask Tecna for help when I'm done so she can go over it and my biased feelings don't ruin everything.

...

After an hour of contemplating and deciding, I decided Brandon was my knight. That was all I decided. Brandon and Sky had the quality of my best friend, Brandon had the quality of my knight, and Riven had the quality of my best friend and soul mate. Usually, like in a game of Sudoku, once you have one in a line, you can't have more than one.

So if I got rid of Brandon and knight, I'd be left with Sky, Riven, best friend and soul mate. So then Sky would only have the quality of a best friend, making him just that and getting rid of Sky and best friend, leaving me with Riven and soul mate. But I can't treat this like a game of Sudoku no matter how bad I wanted to.

I stopped what I was doing and listened to the girls. "OK! I've got it! What we'll do is only read the questions! That way, it's not cheating!" Stella yelled. What the hell? I thought as I ran out into the living space.

"That's obviously debatable, but Stella has a point... kind of . If we only read the questions, but gather the answers on our own, then we've truly learned the material, right? And the entire point of taking tests is to learn the material... right? It's not as "wrong" as getting the answers, at least." Tecna said logically.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Bloom found the answers to Wizgiz's test tomorrow." Musa said, bitterly. "I'm going to study." She walked off.

Bloom was already sleeping and Flora was on the other couch. Stella was already headed off to her room.

"That was festive." I turned to Tecna. "Are you busy now?"

...

Tecna came to the same conclusion I did. Now I don't know where Riven and Sky stand with me.

...

We all headed for the kitchen. Stella studies a sign on the door that is a chef's hat with a criss-cross spatula and fork beneath. Stella thinks it's a danger sign, and gets scared. Musa mentions it's just the kitchen.

I suppose it was obvious, but in Stella's defense, I have never seen such a sign indicate a kitchen myself.

"We're going to hide the envelope in the kitchen." Bloom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we don't cheat." She said. "If they can't pass a "simple" test, then we weren't meant to be fairies."

Stella clearly does not care for this idea. And since when was this supposed to be a "simple" test? Professor Wizgiz made this sound like a life-or-death situation here-not just a "simple" test.

I agreed to hide the envelope with them.

"Wait," Musa started. "If we all hide the envelope, then we all know where it is."

"Then only one person should hide it." Bloom said. "Then, the others will wait outside."

"That still leaves one person to know where it is." Tecna said.

"Bloom should hide it." Musa said. I don't agree with that. I have to be curious why Musa choose Bloom over Tecna or Flora, who one would also expect to be trustworthy. Maybe she's still mad at Flora from earlier. Then again, she got mad at Bloom too. Either way, Bloom shouldn't hide it.

"Well, why does Bloom get to hide it?" Flora asked, slightly irritated.

"Because I've decided that no matter what happens, I won't look. I pinky swear promise you guys." She said.

"What if you can't help yourself? Why isn't anyone else questioning Bloom on this?" Flora asked, looking around at us all.

"Oh, Flora's just upset because she wants to be our resident goody-goody, right Flora?" Stella said.

"Back off Stella." I warned her. "She's done more work in the entire dorm than any of us combined but none of you have even thanked her, let alone noticed. Who the hell cares if she wants to be thanked for doing something good when none of us, myself included, have either been too wrapped up in what we were doing or too snobby to even fucking notice everything she's doing for us and Mirta." I never cursed -a lot at least-, but this was definitely the time to do so if anything.

"Give me the envelope." I held my hand out to Bloom who looked at me, stunned. "Give me the envelope." I said, my voice booming in the room, shaking the pots. "My guess, is that the noise just alerted someone of our presence here, so give me the envelope and leave." She handed it to me and everyone left except for Flora. I turned and looked at her. "For you." I said, smiling. She smiled back and hugged me.

"Thank you, but you hide it. I know you won't cheat." She said and walked off. I used a small spell to hide it, not even I knowing where it was at.

...

I was still awake, sitting in the living space, lights off and everything. I heard rustling in all the rooms so I ducked down and watched. Once Stella left, I had to go to the kitchen to make sure everyone was going to not get caught.

Flora gets out of bed too, looks to see Bloom still asleep. Tecna sneaks out of her room too, and all three of the girls sneak into the kitchen. Soon enough, Musa shows up, also sneaking around the kitchen in search of the envelope. Soon, Bloom enters the kitchen and turns the light on, catching the other four girls in the act and noticing me sitting against the wall, watching in amusement. Bloom looks upset at first, then just starts laughing, and the other girls start laughing with her.

"It's not that I want to cheat I just don't want to repeat this year again." Stella said.

"Ah, who knows, maybe third time will be the charm." Musa said. No one really liked that remark but I didn't care enough to stick around.

...

We were standing outside of Wizgiz's class. Everyone was worrying for nothing. We all walk into class and notice the other girls all covered in mud.

I assume this mud does not wash off easily, since I can't imagine real teenage girls not trying their damnedest to clean themselves off. Or to let Wizgiz know they had opened the envelope. I'm kind of surprised the didn't call in sick, though I suppose Wizgiz might have known what happened if most of his class were absent.

Wizgiz is entirely fascinated to see all the girls.

Flora gives the envelope to Professor Wizgiz, who decides to check what's inside the envelope. The other students, not including us, all get scared when Wizgiz goes to open the envelope, though all that's in the envelope is sparkly dust. Wizgiz says that since they've finished the quiz they can continue on with the day's lesson. Someone asks what quiz, and Wizgiz says that whether or not to open the envelope was the quiz, or the lesson.

So I guess the other girls are not getting kicked out of Alfea. Not that it matters much since they're mostly nobodies, or no one important, but I suppose a school with only five girls wouldn't sit well with me.

Wizgiz explains about inner transformations, like being the kind of person who wouldn't cheat on a test, but then accidentally comes across the test answers and can't resist looking, thus transforming into a cheater.

Isn't this test of Wizgiz's also called "entrapment"? It would have been cool to see someone throw that accusation at him. Seems like something one of these girls would do.

Wizgiz congratulates us, and Stella tosses him into the air with glee, but does not catch him on the way down and I have to laugh.


	7. There's Trouble in the Safest of Places

I was walking behind the other girls as we walked back to Alfea after going to see one of those stupid scary movies. They weren't scary, no matter what anyone said.

My life was worse than that could get.

I heard someone start talking about their mom, so I tuned them out. I don't like talking about parents, let alone my mother.

I always wondered about her. I wanted to know what would happen if I was the one to save her, not Mina. Mina was always her favorite and she saw me as her demon child. If I saved her, I wonder if she would see me differently or if she would see me as the child that was meant to grow up and damn all the galaxies.

I looked up at the clouds. They floated lazily above the school. I wish I could do that, just float lazily in the sky, not giving a shit about anything.

The school blocked my view of the sky as I walked through the halls. I split off from the others and walked back to the dorm on my own.

Darkness filled the walls of the school, the moon lighting up parts of the room through the windows. The walls echoed the sound of my steps, vibrating in my head.

I got back to the room about ten minutes after the others and they were already sleeping, noisily.

I sat on the couch, waiting for their snores to stop, but I knew that wouldn't happen until around four in the morning. I've stayed up a few more nights than a few so I know most of their sleeping habits as it is.

I've also been working on reading other people's minds. It's more complicated than reading Brandon, Riven or Sky's minds. I'm using my powers to do it, instead of it just happening. I used their brain waves to take their thoughts and make images in my head. I always got a kick out of her crazy dreams.

"Honey," Her mother said. She seemed to represent the Moon, her father representing the Sun. "We're getting a divorce, we're going to live in separate palaces."

"You can't leave, I need you both." Stella said. Her parents disappear, leaving Stella to stand alone in front of a mirror, only her reflection speaking to her. "You're so pretty. Too bad you're only pretty on the outside, not the inside. On the inside, you're a loser and no one likes you." The dream cut off, leaving me in my own shredded thoughts. My head was on fire. Then she screamed.

I was the first one to get there and I sat next to Stella on the bed. The other four run in, noticing Stella sitting up and they calm down. "She probably just had a nightmare." Bloom said, sighing.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was real. Something was scratching and tearing at my mind." She yelled.

"Stella, calm down. It was only a nightmare from the movie." Musa said, walking back to her room.

"You'll be fine." Bloom said following her. Everyone left, but Flora looked back and smiled sympathetically.

"It wasn't just a dream." Stella told me.

"I know. I was watching your dream." I admitted. "I know it's wrong but I've been trying to control my powers and that was one way I knew how. I'm sorry. But I know it wasn't just a dream. I could feel it too. My head is on fire now." I laughed and she smiled a little.

"It's fine, but if it keeps the thing away, keep watching my dreams." She laughed. "But don't let it happen to the others. I don't want to go through it again for sure and I don't want them going through it a first time." I nodded at her, walking out of her room. I made sure to lock the door with a spell so only us six could get in or out of Stella's room.

I walked up to Mirta, hearing the deep sleep of the others. "Did you see anything?" I asked. Her eyes lit up and a vine pointed towards Musa and Tecna's room.

I could hear Tecna gasp and start rustling around the room. I walked into their room. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I don't know what's happening, but I had a nightmare. I feel drained." Tecna said.

"Me too." Musa agreed.

"Something tells me it wasn't just because of that movie." Bloom said.

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Did Stella not tell you that earlier?" I asked, rudely.

"I was definitely trying to tell you that!" Stella said, irritated.

"Flora." We all looked at Flora. "Flora."

"What was that?" Flora asked. Kiko walks over to Flora and starts trying to get her attention. Once he has it, she follows him to Mirta. She tries to turn her back into a girl once again, but fails and makes a holographic image of her instead.

"You were attacked by a nightmare gargoyle. Icy probably sent it. They give you nightmares and then drain some of your power at your most terrified moment.

...

"Maybe it's like a class assignment. Send a nightmare beast to torment the fairies by Monday?" Stella said the next morning, outside of the school.

"I don't think so." Bloom said.

"They have been attacking us ever since the beginning of the year." Flora said.

"But why?" Musa asked.

"I think Bloom has a theory, but she isn't telling us." Tecna said, noting Bloom's change in emotion.

"I think they're after me." Bloom said. "I don't know why but I think it has something to do with my past. They know more about me than I do." She finished.

_Cute. Way to be self-centered. _I thought, scoffing to myself.

"You're over thinking things, they're probably still after me." Stella said.

"Stella, this isn't a contest." Bloom said, offended.

"I wasn't trying to make it one." Stella replied. "I, just like all of you, want to figure out how to win against the Trix and this gargoyle."

"Fine. Flora is in the room trying to change Mirta back." Bloom said.

"I heard Flora say she hated the witches." I noted. "I've never heard her say 'hate', let alone anything mean about anyone."

"I just hope our ambush plan works." Tecna said.

"You came up with it, I'm sure it will." I said, praising Tecna for her smarts before walking off to the room.

...

Everyone was pretending to be asleep, while i sat next to Mirta and Kiko. I haven't slept in almost three days and it was just starting to get to me.

Mirta senses the gargoyle and me and Kiko alert the others. I grab Stella and Kiko gets Tecna and Musa. We all ran into Bloom and Flora's room. Stella turns her ring into a staff and strikes the monster, but her nightmare is brought back to her and she gets weakened while the gargoyle gets stronger and runs off, making everyone follow it.

Mirta calls to Flora and I follow her. Mirta becomes a hologram again and tells her that they Trix are after Bloom's power and they are draining everyone else's magic to get to Bloom.

We followed the girls. We get there and all of them are down. "Get back up." Flora yells. "The monster went downstairs." I teleported us outside of Alfea.

The gargoyle falls on top of us, blowing us away. Musa made a force field to shield herself from the gargoyle but she doesn't have enough energy for it to last long. Tecna throws a digital triangle at it, but misses and tried to get a shield up but doesn't have enough power for it and gets thrown down.

Flora and Stella try attacking it with no success and me and Bloom are off to the side, waiting for our turn to attack.

The Trix sisters teleport to the battleground. Icy freezes Stella and Flora in ice. "Coming soon to a stadium near you; Pixies on Ice!" She yells, laughing.

Bloom goes after Icy, but they stop her and the nightmare gargoyle drains her. Mrs. Faragonda comes outside, mad about what she is seeing and the Trix sisters teleport away.

Bloom fell to the ground and the gargoyle was starting to drain our headmaster.

I looked at the sky and raised my arms. The clouds shifted from their lazy forms and spiraled into dark circles over the school. Rain was on the verge of falling, thunder rolled through the air and lightning sparked from the sky. I lowered my arms and lightning attacked the gargoyle and Mrs. Faragonda slumped over. The gargoyle yelled in pain. The spikes retracted into its spine and the gargling from its throat stopped as it exploded.

The cleanup was going to be atrocious, but that gets to wait. "What is going on here?" Mrs. Faragonda asked.

"The Trix sisters sent the nightmare gargoyle to weaken our powers, then came in person to attack." Bloom said.

"Please don't fail us." Stella said sweetly.

"A nightmare gargoyle once defeated an entire senior class. I'm very proud of you Lita. Defeating one of those on your own is incredibly dangerous and a difficult task. I'll be sure to let your father know how well you've done." She said and I weakly smiled at her. I was already drained from my lack of sleep and that took a lot out of me.

"I'm going to file a complaint with the Magix Council, who will see that Miss Griffin punishes the Trix sisters so." She finished.

We finished our conversation and I went to lay down, but I couldn't sleep. Another sleepless night it seems.

...

"I've never been to the Day of the Royals." I noted to myself. "I think I could get an invite out of my father." I picked up my phone. "I'll give him a quick call." I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello Lita." He sounded generally warm but I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey daddy. What's wrong?" I asked without hesitation.

"Oh nothing, Mina canceled our plans for tomorrow. We were going to go to Red Fountain and see all the boys but she said she had better things to do."

"I'll go with you, I've never been and it'd be a fun thing to do." I said, smiling into the phone.

"That sounds wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, Bye daddy!" I said, hanging up the phone. I texted Treyce.

**I'm going to RF tomorrow, you're going to be there?**

Of course, I don't know if I should invite Musa though.

**Well, why not?**

I've seen her everyday and I don't know if I'm bugging her.

**You're not, she hasn't even complained about you. If she ever talks about you, which is more than you'd think, it's always good.**

So I should?

**Yes sir!**

Brandon is telling me to tell you to not let Bloom or Stella go tomorrow.

**That might be difficult, considering I'm going, but I'll do my best. See you tomorrow.**

Bye.

I didn't reply to him but i let my phone sit open for a few minutes before shutting it.

I walked into Musa and Tecna's room just in enough time to hear their plan about sneaking in to RF tomorrow._ I didn't hear a thing_. I thought as i walked out of their room.

...

I found my seat, next to my father, two seats away from Sky's parents and his new betrothed. My sister finally found her head and called it off, but that means they had to find someone else. She wasn't hideous but they could have surely done better than her.

They already announced their presence and i look over and see Bloom talking to Diaspro. _What the hell is she doing?_ I thought. "Daddy, I have some business to take care of for a moment, I'll be right back." I said before standing up and walking to the King and Queen, bowing in front of them and levitating over them, not to get in their way.

I followed the direction they walked in, trying to quickly find them. I could hear Bloom talking.

"I'll stop you from ruining the Day of the Royals and stealing Brandon." She said.

I followed her voice. "Leave me alone, you crazy stalker." Diaspro said. I heard a loud crash and I started to run. "I'll teach you a lesson in proper behavior."

"That's a good impression of a fairy, witch," _Shit, what's wrong with you Bloom?_ I thought, opening the door to the room they were in.

"In spite of what the tabloids might say, I am not a witch. However, I can be witchy when needed. What do you want? A locket of my hair? An autographed wing?" Diaspro said.

They kept fighting, and they made a crack in the wall before falling through it.

"Stay away from Brandon." Bloom yelled, standing in the stadium in front of several people.

"Brandon?! You mean that little squire boy? He's all yours!" Diaspro yelled.

Princess Diaspro shoots fire from her rock-looking crown jewels around her body. Bloom blasts the rocks into dust, putting Diaspro into a practical emotional breakdown. Bloom gives her a last blast that blasts her to the ground.

Sky ran up to Diaspro to see if she's all right, and Diaspro, seriously about to have a nervous breakdown, clings to him, calling him Sky.

It's absolutely impossible not to feel at least a little bad for Princess Diaspro. Even if she is a little stuck-up, she did absolutely nothing to deserve this treatment from Bloom.

I could hear Stella's shriek from down the hall, they must have called Brandon a squire. The day was ruined and I couldn't stop it. I sat down, about to break down from the lack of sleep and crazy emotions.

"Are you all right?" Someone asked and shivers went down my spine.

"Hey Riven." I smiled to myself. "I'm fine."

He sat down and was just close enough for us to touch slightly but not enough to be considered actually contact, but i was okay with that. "If you need anything, give me a call." He said, handing me his phone. I put my number in it and texted me phone, getting his number.

"Thanks." I said. "You're nice when you want to be." I laughed.

"Don't get used to it pixie." He said, smirking.

"Well, I did say when you want to be." I laughed and looked at him. _Why are you so incredibly gorgeous?_ I thought before looking away.

...

I was in the back of the group when they were being yelled at by Faragonda. "You left school grounds without permission. You used your powers irresponsibly and you ruined the Day of the Royals." She started. "You sullied Alfea's reputation in front of the most important figures in Magix."

"It's grounds for expulsion." Griselda said.

"I intend on talking to the Council of Elders about expulsion. With your luck, you'll not get in that much trouble because Lita's father is the Leader." Faragonda said.

"We would usually take your powers away as well, but since it's already this point in the semester, a fifty percent dilution would be more appropriate, so you can continue your studies for the rest of the year."

"The boys lied to us." Stella started.

"That's no excuse. Griselda will escort you to your room. Lita, I need a word with you."

Everyone left and I sat down. "You should have kept an eye on them."

"I didn't know." I said. "Okay, I knew, but I didn't want to say anything to anyone. They were just going to see what was happening but Bloom got out of control and jumped to conclusions. I don't like throwing her under the bus, okay I lied again, I do, but the others really didn't do anything wrong except for sneaking into Red Fountain."

"I see. Go back to class."

"Okay."

I left and walked back to the dorm, I made sure I took the long way to another sleepless night.


	8. The First Attack

Bloom's going back to Gardenia again but outside Alfea, we're all are standing around, waiting for Stella.

"From my calculations, she tends to be an average of 14.5 minutes late, which would mean she's about to arrive right... now." Tecna said, and at that exact moment Stella runs up, out of breath.

"Sorry girls. I was color-coordinating my pens and notebooks to make outfit choice more manageable." She said.

"I wanted you all here to apologize for getting you in trouble." Bloom said. _Wow. Bloom's able to admit that the Day of the Royals Debacle was almost completely her fault. Kudos to her!_ "I'm thinking about leaving Alfea." She said finally.

Everyone is trying to convince her to stay but I have no words to express my feelings, because I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm happy, but a part of me isn't.

"No way! You have no idea how much we'd miss you! I caused plenty of trouble, and you always stood by me, so don't even think about it! You are staying!" Stella yelled."

"Do you know how low the probability of finding a friend as amazing as you is like?" Tecna said.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I still blame myself fully for the trouble I got you in, and you could be expelled because of it." Bloom said. Which is true, but they're nice girls; they've already forgiven Bloom. Bloom's just not able to forgive herself.

"We won't be expelled." Flora tells Bloom. "We're all meant to be at Alfea."

"Besides, I'd know by now if we were getting expelled." I chimed in.

...

We were all standing in Faragonda's office, trying to get permission to go get Bloom.

"With your decreased powers, it's too dangerous and out of the question." Faragonda said.

"And giving our powers back is too?" I asked, rudely. I never spoke like that to an elder or someone who had power over me but this was called for.

"You're all on academic probation, you're not allowed to leave school grounds." Faragonda replied.

"I'm allowed to leave. No one said anything about me and I still have one hundred percent of my power at my will." I argued.

"This conversation is over." She said. "We will take care of the situation."

"In other words, do absolutely nothing to help." I said before walking out.

...

"Well, what does "no" mean, really?" Stella asked.

"Um, what are you saying?" Musa asked.

"Don't answer that." Tecna said.

Flora, Musa, and Tecna have no intent on disobeying Miss Faragonda. Tecna, in particular, worries about the consequences of getting caught. Stella is insistent, though, and decides to go get Bloom anyway. Of course, I love getting in trouble, so I have to go with her.

...

Me and Stella get there in a flash of light. Bloom looks utterly happy to see us and her parents look oddly relieved.

"The witches stole my power, they said it was the dragon fire." She started. "I'm the Princess of Sparx."

"The witches said they could take over the entire universe with her power." Vanessa said.

"You know what, Bloom? There is no way we are gonna' let them get away with this travesty. Nope. Nah ah. I say you, Lita, and me and Kiko hop the transportus right back to school, find the other girls, and get your power back." Stella said. It was quite the pep talk.

...

"I can't believe I let them take the dragon fire." Bloom said as we got to Alfea.

"I'm sure it's not the end of the world. Well, it could be, I guess." Stella said.

"Smooth." I muttered.

We got back to the dorm, but Stella didn't think anyone would be up considering how early it is, even though Flora peeks out of her room.

"Oh, my goody goodness Bloom, we were so worried about you; are you OK, sweetie?" She said.

"I'm so happy to see you all." Bloom said as Musa and Tecna came from their room as well.

"Where have you been?" Griselda asked, walking in without knocking. Rude.

...

I was told to follow Bloom to Faragonda's office.

Griselda offers Bloom some tea to make her feel better.

Completely nice about it, too. So Miss Griselda actually can be nice, at least since she seems to have realized what just happened to Bloom.

Miss Faragonda asks Bloom what happened.

"I was thinking of quitting Alfea. I didn't feel like I belonged. Then I went back home and I found out who I really am and where I come from, and now I kind of wish I hadn't. I'm a member of the royal family of Sparx, and that's cool but I am the last one left. And apparently, I'm the keeper of a power called the dragon fire, and Daphne, you know, the nymph who's been calling for me in my dreams and stuff, she gave it to me." Bloom said.

"I suspected that all." Faragonda said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I could not tell you until you were ready to hear it." She replied. _Or you're just lazy_.

"Icy, Stormy and Darcy followed me to Gardenia, stole my power and are going to summon an army." Bloom stated.

"She's talking about the Army of Decay." I chimed in. "We're in for a pretty big fight, someone should probably check in with Griffin to make sure everything is okay over there."

"That is a very good idea, Lita." Faragonda said. "You both go back to your dorm, Griselda will call an emergency assembly and Lita, you know about the Army of Decay more than most people here, please tell them what is happening." She said. I nodded at her and we practically ran back to the room.

...

The assembly was called, but it was too late.

Flora notices something strange going on outside. Tecna declares that there are clouds outside that should not be there considering the current air pressure. Random fairy girls in the courtyard are trying to get out of the rain, and only freak even more when the bugs start forming.

The bugs start trying to break into our room causing Stella to have a small freak out. After the bugs get in, Professor Palladium barges into the room, telling us to get out.

The bugs are overtaking the entire school, in thick layers. Several Alfea students are already in their fairy outfits, battling the bugs. One is even screaming for dear life, being carted off by a flying stingray.

We all run outside and Musa squashes one with her shoe. We all transformed, excluding Bloom.

Stella uses a Sun Sweeper, Musa uses a boogie blaster and Flora made a Venus Gobbler Plant that ate some of the bugs.

Bloom was being chased by a bug soldier and one appeared behind Musa, but Tecna got rid of it with a digital dispatcher.

The bug soldier cornered Bloom but Palladium throws a sword into it. "Wouldn't want to lose one of my favorite students. Stay put, Bloom. I'll protect you." He said.

Wizgiz tells everyone to make a clearing as he turns into a dinosaur looking thing, squashing bugs.

This was going to be a long fight.

My sleepless nights weren't going to help me either.

...

I was standing in Faragonda's office with her and Saladin. They were communicating with the Trix sister through a hologram-telephone-thing.

"I'm giving Alfea and Red Fountain a ultimatium; Either you surrender to us and swear your allegiance and say I'm the best and the greatest, or both schools will be destroyed along with the students and teachers." Icy said.

"We're giving you five hours to decide." Darcy said before the hologram was gone.

"She must be crazy if she thinks we're going to surrender." Faragonda said.

"I think we should." Saladin said.

"We have very few things to put our hope into, but if she's up for the task, Bloom is one of them." Faragonda spoke quietly. I watched her debate the mission in her head.

"I'll draw the attack toward Red Fountain first." Saladin said. "That will give Bloom enough time for her mission." He walked off and I did the same to go get the others.

When I get back with the others, she heads straight into her mission. "Red Fountain will draw in the next wave of attacks, but they will fall. When they do, they will attack Alfea. Bloom, you hold the key to our small hope of victory. They may have taken your Dragon Fire but you still have the ability to burn it. You are the only one who can use the Dragon Fire to its full potential." Bloom looked intrigued at her new-found knowledge.

"Sparx is in an eternal Winter since the Dragon Fire extinguished there."

"So you want me to go to Sparx and rekindle the flame there, as well as my own." She stated, predicting her mission.

"It is a very dangerous mission." Faragonda said.

"We're up for it." Stella said.

Time stops. I looked around the room, no one was moving. The tint of my surroundings turned a shade of blue and the color faded out, leaving me in an empty space.

Darcy appeared in front of me. "With this new power, I can do whatever I please." She started. "I can look into your thoughts." My head started to burn. "I can rip them out." My head felt like it was being torn in two. "And I can make you never remember them until I show them to your friends."

She disappeared and I was crouched on the ground, yelling in pain when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"What happened?" Flora asked. Everyone gasped and I opened my eyes. We were with Riven, Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Treyce in a dungeon looking place.

"Welcome my little pixies." Stormy's voice boomed through the walls. "We have a special presentation for you all."

Darcy teleported in front of all of us. I finally tried to stand up. "Don't worry about that, you won't be standing in a minute anyways." She said as the pain came back ten-fold, ripping away at my thoughts.

"This is your 'friend'." She started. "But you only know what she wants you to know. You don't know anything that she thinks."

"That's what we're here to show you, than you can decide if you want her in your group or not." Icy said. I could see my thoughts on the wall before us, playing back. I don't remember those thoughts, but I know they're mine.

**Bloom** - "I expected dragons, rainbows, unicorns, giants, and flying brooms." - _Did she really think this was a fairy tale land? No can do honeybunches. This girl's imagination is unstoppable. I really need to go shopping_

_Bloom didn't do a bad job getting the troll's attention and now keeping it, hope she doesn't get eaten no matter how funny that would be._

"Will Brandon be there?" -_ Damn, she's on that tip._

"I don't see why you would want to date him anyways! He was way rude last week during our trip."- _Finally something smart comes out._

..._she looked like she was about to cry. It was pretty funny actually._

_Why is she so gullible?_

_I still don't like her..._

**Riven** –_I've had my eye on him for a while. He's brooding on the wall with girls surrounding him but he doesn't pay attention to them one bit._

_I'm not usually into the brooding type, but he's cute as can be. I don't care if he isn't magical, I just want him to be mine and I don't care what anyone says. They can disagree all they want but I'm going to get him._

_Whoa, bitch, lock that feeling down. He's an ass, need I remind you._

_Why is he always such an ass? Sure, he's cute but if he ever wants to actually find someone he better learn how to be nice. I'm not saying be nice to me, it's obviously THAT won't happen, I think, but eventually, he'll want that. Douche._

**Tecna and Timmy** -_Aww, now they need to talk about their feelings and they're all good to go._

**Stella** – "Turned to stone? Talk about being statuesque!" - _Yes, that is an incredibly lame joke. Stella should be ashamed. The other girls, though, are all laughing their little heads off, like it was the funniest thing in the world-except for Tecna. Tecna appears completely dumbfounded as to what was funny, and why everyone is laughing. I love Tecna that much more for it, too._

After being released from the Trix's rings. - _You could have kept her locked up for a while_.

**Musa** - "I wonder why Riven hasn't asked me out yet." - _When did he EVER show interest in YOU_

**Treyce** - _Treyce was here now, but he and Musa have it in for each other's tips so it's not like he'd talk to me anyways. How could he hear me from that far up her ass? Trick question, he couldn't._

**Timmy** - _...more stupid and awkward than usual..._

"Maybe you kids should think this over for a few seconds. I think it'd be wise to turn her over to us." Icy said, glaring at me while everyone watched strands of tears silently roll down my face.

I was giving up everything for them right now, they just didn't know it.

_Fucking do it._ I threw the thought at Darcy and she almost toppled over in pain. I watched everyone else's expressions, then pain hit me hard and I yelled in pain and everything went black.

...

I woke up in chains. There was a crystal ball in front of me. I was watching what happened. Stormy and Icy attacked me and I passed out, thrown into another dimension to rot away.

"So what?" Bloom spoke up. "She's weaker than us." _Bull shit_. "We don't need her anyways, she two-timed us." She spoke louder every word.

"If you girls only listened to everything I had to say before saying you didn't care what happened." She sighed. "Oh well. You get to hear it now."

**Bloom** - _She isn't bad at all when she isn't complaining._

_What the hell is she doing?_

"She's looking out for you if you can't tell." Darcy stated.

_Bloom's able to admit that the Day of the Royals Debacle was almost completely her fault. Kudos to her!_

**Riven** – _Damn that gorgeous smirk._

_Why are you so incredibly gorgeous?_

**Everyone** -_ They're nice girls; they've already forgiven Bloom. Bloom's just not able to forgive herself._

"There is more for sure, but maybe if you didn't jump to conclusions, she'd still be here instead of lost in another dimension." Stormy laughed and everyone was teleported back to where they were.

"They hate you." Icy's words sang through my head like a sick lullaby.

I watched them through the crystal ball.

It changed to show the girls and their new found mission.

"I reprogrammed the chamber to create a transdimensional portal to take you to Sparx." Palladium said. "This is not virtual reality, this is all real." They all nodded to him. "There are dangerous creatures that live on dead planets and we don't even know about most of them."

"Before we can send you, we have to suit you up in the proper attire. You see, the weather on Sparx is quite brutal, so I'm afraid open-toe shoes and exposed midriffs simply will not do." Palladium stated.

"If I had my way, this would be the year-round dress code." Griselda said.

"Oh, Griselda." Faragonda said before giggling.

"I'm loving these outfits." Stella said.

"The universe depends on your success, good luck." Palladium said before they were on Sparx.

It looked cold. "How will we find the palace?" Bloom asked.

"I'll use my digital navisystem to find out." Tecna said. "We need to go North." She said.

"We just follow the Indigo Moon." Stella said, happy she could contribute.

They start to travel across the land and the place gets visibly colder. "Probably something with the witches." I said to myself.

"Just find your warm inner place and keep walking." Flora said after they all complained about it getting colder.

"You find your warm inner place, Flora. Me, I'll get an extra blanket." Stella said.

I passed out. I woke up to Flora and Musa complaining.

"I can't take it anymore." Flora said.

"What happened to your warm, inner place?" Musa asked.

"It froze." She replied. I giggled a little at her.

"We should be close." Stella said. "Past that hill." The hill started to move. Not a hill, that's a yeti. I giggled a little at the abominable snow man.

The yeti avalanches snow onto them and they climb out and run away. "Smartest thing to do."

The yeti avalanches snow again, burying Musa. Stella transforms and fire blasts the yeti, not affecting it at all. The yeti creates a large icicle, and tosses it at the ground, creating a huge crack in the ground. Bloom is on one side, and the other Winx girls are on the other. Bloom's precariously close to the edge, about to fall in.

_Stella, are those wings there just for show? Save Bloom, for crying out loud!_

Bloom fell in.

I passed out again. My own thoughts clouding everything else.

...

I was trapped, no one could save me. No one I could think of anyways. I didn't even know where I was, not even the realm.

The thoughts of everything played back in my mind.

**"Welcome my little pixies." Stormy's voice boomed through the walls. "We have a special presentation for you all."**

**Darcy teleported in front of all of us. I finally tried to stand up. "Don't worry about that, you won't be standing in a minute anyways." She said as the pain came back ten-fold, ripping away at my thoughts.**

**"This is your 'friend'." She started. "But you only know what she wants you to know. You don't know anything that she thinks."**

**"That's what we're here to show you, then you can decide if you want her in your group or not." Icy said. I could see my thoughts on the wall before us, playing back. I don't remember those thoughts, but I know they're mine.**

**Bloom - "I expected dragons, rainbows, unicorns, giants, and flying brooms." - _Did she really think this was a fairy tale land? No can do honeybunches. This girl's imagination is unstoppable. I really need to go shopping_**

_**Bloom didn't do a bad job getting the troll's attention and now keeping it, hope she doesn't get eaten no matter how funny that would be.**_

**"Will Brandon be there?" - _Damn, she's on that tip._**

**"I don't see why you would want to date him anyways! He was way rude last week during our trip."- _Finally something smart comes out_.**

**.._.she looked like she was about to cry. It was pretty funny actually._**

_**Why is she so gullible?**_

_**I still don't like her...**_

**About Riven –_I've had my eye on him for a while. He's brooding on the wall with girls surrounding him but he doesn't pay attention to them one bit._**

_**I'm not usually into the brooding type, but he's cute as can be. I don't care if he isn't magical, I just want him to be mine and I don't care what anyone says. They can disagree all they want but I'm going to get him.**_

_**Whoa, bitch, lock that feeling down. He's an ass, need I remind you.**_

_**Why is he always such an ass? Sure, he's cute but if he ever wants to actually find someone he better learn how to be nice. I'm not saying be nice to me, it's obviously THAT won't happen, I think, but eventually, he'll want that. Douche**_

**About Tecna and Timmy -_Aww, now they need to talk about their feelings and they're all good to go._**

**Stella – "Turned to stone? Talk about being statuesque!" -_ Yes, that is an incredibly lame joke. Stella should be ashamed. The other girls, though, are all laughing their little heads off, like it was the funniest thing in the world-except for Tecna. Tecna appears completely dumbfounded as to what was funny, and why everyone is laughing. I love Tecna that much more for it, too._**

**After being released from the Trix's rings. - _You could have kept her locked up for a while._**

**Musa - "I wonder why Riven hasn't asked me out yet." - _When did he EVER show interest in YOU_**

**Treyce - _Treyce was here now, but he and Musa have it in for each other's tips so it's not like he'd talk to me anyways. How could he hear me from that far up her ass? Trick question, he couldn't._**

**Timmy - _...more stupid and awkward than usual..._**

That was only a few. There wasn't a need to continue the horrible thoughts again after reliving them. Darcy's power stopped and everyone stood there staring at me like my thoughts defined who I was. I couldn't blame them, that's what thoughts are. You're personal words that can go on living without being expressed through words, actions or expressions.

I could see their faces more clearly now than I did when they finally looked at me like that. I saw Bloom's hate, Stella's fury, Flora's concern, Musa's distaste, Tecna's confusion, all the guys looked at me with slight pity, except one. He looked at me with pure love.

That was the only reason I wanted out of here, the only reason I needed to break free, stop the Trix and move on. I would defeat them with my Enchantix, proving to everyone I was sorry and needed a second chance even if I knew there was no hope.

I needed out.


	9. I Need Out

I had nothing else to do, I almost didn't have enough energy to even transform. My hair fell out of its place earlier so when I looked up, it flew every where.

My green skirt matched my green and teal top. My hair was in its normal form and my wings looked more angelic than usual.

I broke the chains with lightning and I teleported myself back to the schools, but I ended up in a cell with one I thought I'd never see again.

...

I sensed what everyone was doing, There were five people coming to Cloud Tower, but I couldn't tell which five. The Army of Decay was heading towards Alfea and I was trapped again. This was easier to get out of though.

"What's going on over there?" I heard Griffin ask.

"Well, I was going over what I would say to Darcy if I ever saw her again, but now I have a fairy in my cell."

"Well, why are you still there? Get out and run for it." She said. I bolted the bolt to unbolt it, (see what i did there) and the door opened. I walked over to Griffin's door. "You won't be able to get it." She said.

"Watch me." I smirked and focused some of my energy on the lock, and it opened. "Get out of here, we have to help the others." I said before grabbing Riven's arm and making a run for it.

We were being followed by little buggies and a bug soldier. There was a window up ahead and my Enchantix was faltering. I was losing energy fast and by the time we got to the window, it was gone. "Jump." He said. I didn't hesitate to follow him.

...

We land and are surrounded by beetle roaches and he hopped on one and the others followed it. I stood there, near five other people when he came back.

It ended up being Sky, Brandon, Stella, Bloom and Knut.

We followed them in the tunnels, me being extra behind everyone. "How did you escape?" Sky asked.

"Well, Lita got me out of my cell and we used what I learned in strategies and battles class to jump out the window."

"How did you know you'd be safe?" Bloom asked.

"I didn't have time to think about that. We just jumped and we used my cape as a semi-parachute to the ground." He replied.

"I've never seen you take notes before." Sky said. "I figured you were the Red Fountain slacker, but you're probably one of the smartest students." Riven smirked.

"I want to be your lab partner when we go back." Brandon said.

I hated to be the downer, but I had to say it. "If."

"If we go back." Brandon said.

"How did you get out, where were you, how'd you get here?" Bloom asked all at once.

"I don't know where I was, but I was chained to a wall. I was watching you in Sparx. You did good. I transformed and I teleported back but I ended up in Riven's cell instead of Alfea." I said.

"What was that transformation anyways?" Riven asked.

"It's complicated." I replied.

"Well, what was it? And why his cell, not Alfea?" Stella asked.

"It was my Enchantix and I teleported to where I needed to be." I said, I didn't want to give away that I actually wanted to be there with Riven.

"What's an Enchantix?" Bloom asked.

"You'll get to see it first hand if I ever get any power back." I said.

They all nodded and I continued my journey with them from the back of the group. Riven's hand slightly grabbing mine the whole time. _Best... Thing... Ever._


	10. Proving What You're Worth

We were sneaking through the tunnels underneath Cloud Tower. I never got around to asking what we were doing but there wasn't a point in asking now. I would know soon enough and I couldn't turn back if I wanted to.

"Tecna's anti-detection spell should keep the witches from keeping an eye on us." Bloom said.

"We've been sneaking around for a while, do you think they don't know already?" I asked and everyone shrugged, mostly ignoring me. I suppose everyone was still mad about my thoughts. They'll have to deal with it.

I was feeling a little better. Passing out let me sleep for a bit, so I got some energy back. Only enough to change for that small amount of time though.

"There's a monster ahead, but it can't see us." Knut said. He found a secret passage that lead to the Trix's room. We all followed him and they trio wasn't there.

"They could be in the faculty lounge." Stella said. Bloom looked into the hallway and saw several monsters walking around.

"We can sneak through the kitchen." Knut said. "There's a passage through the mirror door."

"Mirror doors are often traps." Sky said. "I'll go first." I cut off his walking and walked ahead of him. "Or not." I wasn't going to have him walk into a trap after how far he's come.

"We should split up into groups to search the passages." Sky said. "I'll go with Bloom, Stella and Knut."

"Looks like we're going the other way." I said, walking off in the other direction, not waiting for the others. I_ wonder if they can tell how unhappy I am at the moment. Probably._

We didn't get very far in the tunnel when we heard a loud crash. I turned and ran in between Brandon and Riven, to get to the other passage. I could hear them running behind me. We got to a door just in time to see Griffin putting a detention barrier on the Trix and telling us that it won't hold very long.

We left them in the room and we followed Miss Griffin and all the other witches through the halls of Cloud Tower to get to the top.

"Are we going to be okay?" One of the witches asked.

"Well, we still don't have the Dragon Fire and that's the only reason we came all this way." Stella complained.

"We'll be able to take it back when Fargonda, Saladin and myself combine our powers." Griffin said.

"Or you could let me do it." I said.

...

We all got back to Alfea after a long discussion and a minor dilemma with the buggies. Bloom and Sky stayed behind to fend them off.

We were walking through the field. Faragonda walked up to Griffin, talking about some sorority shit that I didn't care for and I walked off with Riven seeming as we were both kind of hurt no one noticed we were back.

Well, they may have noticed, but they didn't care.

We talked about nothing until night fall. It wasn't one of those careless conversations, just a relaxing one that got your mind off of the bullshit going on around you. It was the best conversation I've ever had.

It was amazing while it lasted, because once daylight left, flying leeches and stingrays swooped in with bug soldiers and giant soldiers came attacking on the ground. One of them knocked Flora down, not yet transformed. I blasted the leech and everyone transformed excluding me.

Stella preformed a relocation spell as a giant soldier was about to smash them and Flora used a wine wrap on it. Tecna and Musa blasted a second giant soldier, but they remaining parts turned into four regular bug soldiers while the soldier in the vine wrap escapes from its grip.

Riven got up from where he was sitting and ran to help Brandon. They both attacked one bug soldier but it kept repairing itself. I couldn't hear what Riven was saying but I could tell it was a battle strategy because not even a second later, the monster was down. But it got back up.

"I don't know what to do." I said to myself. I felt useless. I didn't have enough energy but if I took it from anyone else, they'd be useless. The witches weren't actually doing much. "I'll just borrow some of that." I focused my energy on their powers and within seconds some of them were on the ground, drained of almost all of their energy.

Only a few people to stop and look at them before returning to their battle. Every witch that was standing on the wall, was now on the ground, sleeping as peacefully as they could for now.

I transformed into my Enchantix again, but it was different this time. My green skirt was black and shorter than before, my green ankle boots were knee-high and black. My pendant that sat on my chest, was still in its shape but the surrounding clothing was black and stuck to me unlike my original green lace. My angelic wings were almost demonic in a way, they folded neatly but feathers were replaced by lace and webs, white replaced by black. My hair was in its normal shape (like sailor moon minus the bangs- they were like emo swoopy haha) and it went to mid-thigh, curling slightly at the end.

The power that radiated from me wasn't its normal green and teal, it was purple and black. My emerald eyes were blazing.

I got a few glances before everyone stopped for at least two seconds to understand what just happened.

"It's my turn to fight." My voice boomed through the sky.

I flicked my wrist and all the students were shoved against a wall, forced to stand there and watch.

I started to fly up, almost to the height of the school so I could see all the monsters. I raised my arms up. A fire started on the ground where they stood, vines from the fields moved in and kept the monsters put, they couldn't move. It almost rained but I took the water from the clouds and surrounded every one in their own bubble. Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled as the ground shook.

I brought my arms down and lightning struck all the monsters at once, their shrieks sounding like mumbles in the bubbles. They all poofed into the air, vanishing. The bubble they were trapped in was pushed through the forest and back to Cloud Tower.

I touched the ground, making sure I was okay to transform back to my normal self. As I did, I fell to my knees, looked over at Faragonda and saluted her before passing out again.

...

I can honestly say that I had the best sleep last night. It was better than it has been in a long time, and I couldn't figure out why until I opened my eyes and saw someone's arm around me. I turned slightly and saw Riven staring at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He smirked.

"You're such a dope." I laughed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making sure you sleep okay, Faragonda's orders." He replied.

"Well, I'm not complaining about her orders or your methods." I smiled and laid my head back down, ready to pass out again.

"Are you up for walking around some?" He asked.

"Tired of me already?"

"No, I thoroughly enjoyed watching you sleep." He said. "But we should go see the others. I think they want to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk to them?" I asked.

"Then you don't have to."

"We should though."

"Your decision." I groaned and started to move but he held me down. "I think you should know something first."

"What's that?"

"I like you. It isn't like any like before. I've liked people, but not like this." He said. I giggled.

"Five likes in one phrase." I laughed again. "I like you too." I said before kissing his cheek. "But that can stay between us for now." I got up and made sure I looked decent enough to walk around outside. I turned and I saw him watching me and smiling. I smiled at him and turned back around to what I was doing.

...

We walked outside and over to Stella and Brandon who were having a quite cute conversation. "What if we don't survive another attack?" Stella asked.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you." He smiled. Stella laughed a little before saying, "It'll be me who protects you."

"I won't be a squire forever." He said.

"Does that mean you'll become a knight or a man at arms?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it Brandon, it doesn't matter to me. Look at my parents, The king and queen of Solaria, getting a divorce." He smiled at her slightly before hugging her.

"That was the best thing you could have said." He smiled again and she smiled with him.

We walked up to them and watched as Musa walked up to them along with Timmy.

"Faragonda called an assembly." Timmy said and we all followed him to the entrance of Alfea.

"You all fought bravely, but the war is not over. We have to muster up everything we have." Faragonda started.

"I know we can win if we all work together." Griffin said before the Army of Decay came swarming back onto Alfea grounds.

A soldier tried to crush Timmy but Riven slices it. Brandon caught a ride on a flying stingray and it knocked him down but he still sliced it. One of the towers of Alfea were knocked down from a King Kong wannabe soldier.

Flying leeches and stingrays are swarming us and Stella teleports us behind them. Musa gathers us behind her protective disco ball, sending a blast from it to destroy several of them.

Musa and Tecna blast more soldiers to the ground. "Focus all of your powers into one single attack." Faragonda yelled at us.

"Unite your powers with the fairies to attack." Griffin yelled. Our powers started to form a large orange bubble. It grew until it surrounded Alfea, destroying all the monsters that were on Alfea grounds.

Another wave of attacks finished, but how many more did we really have to go through?

...

We retracted to our room since Alfea was quiet for now. I didn't know how long we had until they came at us full force but we were going to be ready no matter what.

"I don't know if I can change her back." Flora whined.

"You should just give up." Stella said.

"Yeah, turning Mirta back is impossible." Musa agreed.

"If we put her in a nice sunny pumpkin patch, she'd be around friends." Stella said, kind of tearing up.

"She's already around friends." I said. "It's not impossible. She has the right spell, but they aren't trying hard enough. They have doubts about it working, they have to fully believe it will." I said before winking at Flora, giving her the heads up to try it again. She tried again after smiling back and I had to see what was going through her head.

Her thoughts clouded mine and I saw her and Mirta reaching for each other, on the verge of connecting and everything went white. The light blinded me from inside my head and I looked at Flora who seemed drained but was more focused on Mirta than her own mind. When she looked at the spot Mirta's pumpkin self was sitting, she sighed sadly, noting she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Stella asked.

"I'm over here." Mirta said. I turned my head and saw Mirta standing at the opposite end of the room, waving in her human form. Flora ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug which she gladly returned. "I think it worked because we tried harder this time." She told Flora.

Flora nodded and looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Lita."

"Oh, no problem." I said, shrugging it off but fully knowing I felt good about helping.

Stella smiled at the cuteness of it all, and almost cried at the sight. She couldn't take it anymore and almost went out on the balcony but saw Riven instead. "Hey guys, I see a pouty looking guy standing out there." Stella said and she winked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Well, you see, that's Riven and I think you two should chat it up more." Stella said. I smiled at her boldness.

"Very well played Stella. I can't tell at all what you're trying to do." I laughed.

"It just looked like something's on his mind and I think you should go see what it is." She replied.

"I don't think so." I laughed before walking into my room. I shut the door behind me and teleported outside under the balcony. I whispered to Riven and he looked up and smirked.

"I was wondering if someone would tell you I was down here." He said.

"Stella has a way with words." I laughed. "Why are you down here anyways?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you understood what I was saying earlier and not think I'm crazy." He replied.

"Refresh my memory on what you said." I smirked at him.

"I like you." He sighed. "Damn, that was still hard to tell you the second time." He laughed. "They don't teach us how to do that stuff at Red Fountain." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I think you did just fine." He hugged back. "But, like I said, we should keep this between us for now in case you decide to change your mind." I laughed.

"That won't be a problem." He said, pulling back from the hug, watching me.

"I think I can trust you on that." I smiled. "You did save my life more than once." He smiled too.

It wasn't a sad or sympathetic smile. It wasn't a sadistic smile. It wasn't a half smile or a fake smile. It was more than a smirk and much more than the word 'like' can comprehend.

It was a smile of pure happiness.

...

We were all sitting outside of Alfea, by we, I mean Flora, Musa, Tecna, Mirta, Stella and I. I looked up and saw Riven, Brandon, Treyce and Timmy walking towards us. I couldn't help but stare at Riven as he walked up and I'm sure Brandon saw me watch him.

Even though he was in uniform, I could still make out all of his features. His braud shoulders, his collar bone stuck out just a little bit. His chest was toned and he was on the verge of an eight-pack. His arms were muscular but not to the gross size of bulging and veins popping out of them. I had to look, because if I could see all of that, maybe I could make out more. I looked just a little bit under the waist line and other than seeing the lines that made his 'V', I definitely saw more than I had figured I would.

I blushed and turned my head away from the group. I could feel eyes on me, from six people to be exact, and my face went hot again.

Hopefully, Riven didn't catch on to what I was looking at. I smiled to myself before making my face go straight again and turning back to the group.

"We're worried about Sky and Bloom." Brandon said.

"We all are." Stella replied to him. "I wonder if they're alright." She said glumly.

I looked below the horizon of the trees and saw undines coming onto Alfea grounds. I got up and ran to Daisy, an old friend of mine. Faragonda was walking up to us.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to war you all that the witches are coming to Alfea from the Invisible Road." She said.

"They're coming?" Faragonda said. Daisy nodded.

"With the Army of Decay?" I asked and she nodded again.

"Go rest inside, you had a long journey here." Faragonda said and Daisy said thank you and went inside with the others. "Warn the students." She told me before walking off.

I ran back to the group. "They're coming, full force. Witches, Army and all." I said and they all nodded, ready for a fight that was coming.

...

The sky was turning purple from the lack of sunshine. The clouds drifted away from the school, leaving the school open to the stars. It was a sight to look forward to after all of this was over.

Faragonda was giving us another one of her pep talks. I love her, but these were getting old. I stood in the back, away from the group. I was closer to the entrance and I could hear the stomping of monsters. I turned and saw Icy, Stormy and Darcy bickering only slightly on top of three decayed thrones.

Faragonda alerted everyone of their presence and when they monsters went to swoop in, she and Griffin put up a sheild the surrounded the school, keeping them out.

I transformed into my regular winx and watched as everyone else did the same.

"Lita, you have more power, use it." Faragonda yelled and I looked at her. I couldn't disappoint everyone after everything I've done.

I transformed again into my Enchantix.

Stormy used lightning to break the shield and everyone attacked. The witches didn't even flinch.

Flora attacked Stormy but she caught her power in her hand. "What's this? A joke? How pathetic." She said. "Having the Dragon Fire rules." Of course, with their luck, Bloom flies in and declares she's the one with the Dragon Fire, not them.

She blast's Icy's throne and Icy tells the others to take care of us, she has Bloom.

Flora attacked Stormy and Darcy again, blowing them away. "Still think it's pathetic, Stormy?" _Hell, I love Flora_.

Stormy sends an electirc twister towards Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa and I. Tecna sheilds us from it and Stella blasts a sunburst at the witches. Flora shoots ninja daisies at them and Musa uses some weirdo music move. I think she was trying to make them deaf, and it was working because I was going deaf too.

Tecna charged straight for Stormy, blasting her away. Darcy tried to blast Flora and Musa but looked around nervously, unable to find them. "Don't mess with my friends." I said before electrocuting her.

Stormy forms into a powerful tornado, sucking Flora in. Stella grabbed her hand and Musa and Tecna held on to Stella. I stopped her tornado, considering we have pretty much the same power, and I caught the four girls in a cloud and set them on the ground. I looked at Stormy and made her form into another tornado, spinning her out of control. The winds of it started to rip trees from their roots and even I had to hold myself back from getting sucked in. Darcy was sucked in and after three or four seconds, I let it stop and they both fell to the ground, Stormy about to throw up everything in her stomach.

Faragonda and Griffin form a metal dungeon around them, making all of their monsters dissapear. I looked over at Bloom and Icy. I could see Bloom inside an ice mountain. I flew towards them at full speed. I hate to interfere but at the moment, that's all I could do.

I kicked Icy in the rib then spun and kicked her in the face, making her fall to the ground. Lightning surrounded the mountain. It cracked and Bloom flew out of it. Bloom fainted and was falling towards the water. I grabbed her with it and set her on dry land.

I looked at Icy who was flying back up to me and I engulfed her in waves of water. A water dragon formed and started flying around Icy, suffocating her. She could have turned it to ice if she could find enough breath to calm herself down.

Lightning shocked the water dragon, Icy's screams sounding like hissing through the waves. The water fell and I grabbed Icy, taking her with me to Bloom.

Yes, she was still breathing.

It's sunny again, the night passed by in what seemed like minutes. Bloom stood up and walked over to me and hugged me. "Thank you." She said. I nodded at her, out of breath.

She picked up Icy for me and walked over to the group, I followed her.

I looked at all of the happy couples. Musa and Treyce, Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon. Hell, even Timmy and Tecna. Flora was the only one that didn't have a guy there but I had a feeling he would show up soon.

Riven walked over to me and didn't make a move to hug me, but he smirked. "I see your keeping to our small deal." I laughed and he shrugged.

"You did good." He said.

"You did better." I said before hugging him. I could feel people watching us but I could hear them gasp slightly when he hugged back. He was almost a foot taller than me and I could feel him snuggle into the nape of my neck.

It was definitely something to look forward to all the time.

We all sat around the headmasters. "I'm sorry for letting them into Cloud Tower. I should have known their transcripts were fake. I'm thinking of retiring after this year." Griffin said.

"Well, I don't agree with all of your teachings, but you can't quit. We can all agree that you're the best in your field." Faragonda said.

"Well, I do like my job." She said.

"All you have to do is change security and the admission process." I said and everyone laughed at least a little.

Saladin walked up talking about the Council. I looked up at the mention of anything to do with my father. "They're going to fund to restore Red Fountain." He said.

Knut is walking around the group and Bloom and Stella both try and get him to ask what he wants. He walked up to Griffin. "Alfea is so nice. I'd kind of maybe like to stay here." He stuttered.

"I'm okay with that." She said. "It would be a nice intercultural experience."

"You've done a nice job helping us, Knut." Musa said. "Hey Mirta, I heard you were going to be attending Alfea next year." Musa said to Mirta.

Mirta was sitting next to Lucy, she turned and told Lucy she'd be at Alfea next year.

"That's disgusting." Lucy said. "Witches don't hang out with fairies." She said.

"Can we still stay in touch?" Mirta asked, the sadness dripping from her voice.

"No, you're nothing but a loser." Lucy said before trying to walk away. We were on our way to the quad so I was already standing, so I got in her way.

"That was rude." I said. I got in her face, big time. "Do you really think that witches are losers for talking to fairies? Because the last thing I recall, is you pathetic witches running to us for help. That makes YOU a loser, not her. Maybe next time we'll let the witches handle you instead of helping you because you and your egotistical self can't take a fucking hint that maybe we want to be decent with you. Not cool, not friends, but not complete enemies. Just decent. But trust me, you're on the VERY top of my list to get their face beat in because you can't take a nice gesture. We just took down Stormy, Darcy AND Icy. What could you do? Call someone a loser and hope to hurt their feelings." I stepped back, waiting to see what she'd do. She looked like she was about to cry and she almost hit me with a dark energy ball, but I blocked it.

"If that's the best you can do, get the hell out of my face." I said and she ran off.

"Wow." Mirta said. "You're almost half a foot shorter than she is and you still managed to make her cry." She hugged me.

Flora walked up. "Making someone cry isn't always right, but this time it was. Mirta, you know you're amazing."

"Thank you." She said to us both.

We turned and saw Griffin open a portal back to Cloud Tower, Lucy was the first to step through. She opened another portal to Do-Gooders' Boot Camp. They witches are taken through in straight-jackets and crowns.

Icy glared back at all of us, before walking into the portal. Pepe followed her, yelling 'mama' the whole way. Kiko looked devistated and Bloom comforted him.

...

It was ten minutes or so later when Griselda called all of us. Faragonda started talking. "You all did wonderfully against the Trix sisters. Because of how well you did, there will be no final exams this year." Everyone cheered. "I think it's time to party." She said before walking away.

...

I was walking up the aisles when I walked by the teacher table. Saladin was talking about how he liked 'milkshake's. He may like milkshakes but that wasn't one. That was more alcoholic than I've seen since I've been here.

Wizgiz was drunk too, he spilled his 'milkshake' all over Griselda who just laughed it off. There was something totally wrong with this but what else can you do to calm your nerves so I laughed it off and continued walking.

I sat down at our table. Our, meaning Winx Club, Specialists, Knut and Mirta. Bloom raises her glass. "I propose a toast to friends."

"To princesses." Brandon said, looking at Stella.

"Let's toast to non-royalty people too. We can not forget about them, 'cause, you know, they can be pretty cute." Stella said.

"How about a toast to Bloom?" Tecna said. Stella mentions how Bloom couldn't even use her wings when she first got to Alfea, and how she saved all of Magix today.

"And another toast to Lita." Sky said. "Without her, who knows what this year would have been like."

"Definitely not thrilling at all." Riven whispered in my ear and I could feel my face go hot and I looked at Stella and Brandon who both winked.

"I say we toast to us all." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement and laughed, toasting.

"We're all going to be sophomres next year." Flora said. "That will be even more exciting that this year." Everyone agreed happily and I walked off, tired from the long day.

I could hear Riven's thoughts as he followed me. "You know I can tell when you're around, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I turned and he took my face, cupping it in his hand. "You know I can't take this any longer, right?" He asked. I nodded as my face flushed. He leaned in and the taste of peppermint lingered on his mouth as I tasted it, his lips slowly but passionately crashing into mine. He held my face with one hand and my waist with the other as I leaned into the kiss, escalating it more.

It was the best night of my life yet.


End file.
